The Begining of the End
by Brokenxmelodies
Summary: ELi has Clare and Clare has Eli. They can finally get married and start a life together. But, when a series of unexpected events causes Eli and Clare to be uprooted from their fairytale, how will they get through? Can they find a way to make it all work?
1. Chapter 1 The Begining of the End

Hey guys! Well, as promised, here's my first EClare fan fiction that I'll post on this site :) I've been working on several EClare fan fictions since Eli was introduced into Degrassi ;)

I've had this in my head for a while... I don't know how good it is but my friend and co-writer on some stories (not this one, sadly) loved it!

So here goes nothing! Thanks for reading! Give it a chance, 1st chapter may be boring.

**Chapter 1- The Beginning of the End**

"Elijah…" Clare Edwards nudged her boyfri- scratch that, fiancé. She was still getting used to the idea that in three short days, Eli and she would be together forever. She couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Blue eyes…" He nudged back as they stood in the massive room. The light poured in from the bright August day. Karen, their realtor, smiled.

"I'm going to give you sometime to walk around and look it over. I'll be outside." She smiled, handing Eli a file folder that was about three inches thick.

Once he heard the front door slam shut he looked at his beautiful, 23 year old fiancé. Her curls had grown out now reached her shoulder blades; he liked them even better that way. Her piercing blue eyes gleamed in the light that poured in the windows of the living room.

"Oh, Eli, I think I'm in love!" She cried. She threw her arms around him and he spun her around. Yes, they'd been house hunting. Eli was head editor of a publishing company and Clare was an English teacher. She was now teaching the class that had brought them together at Degrassi. Now that they both had steady jobs, and even though they had no plans for kids for a while, he still wanted to provide a nice big house for her and his future family.

"I'm so glad you like it!" He cried into her neck. He then put her down and kissed her.

"We could have a dog in this house," Clare smiled. She wanted dogs. Not kids, but dogs. A chocolate lab and a beagle, maybe. Yeah. Eli liked labs and she liked beagles.

"Shall we look through the house?" Eli offered his arm to her. She took it and they walked outside to the front porch.

"There's room to have lunch out here." Clare said approvingly, smiling at the nice grassy lawn. She had expected a town house or maybe an apartment. But Eli wanted a house. A big house. With a lawn and a huge back yard. Maybe even a swimming pool.

"Mrs. Clare Diane Goldsworthy, welcome to our home." Eli said opening the door.

They walked into the huge foyer. She looked around. It was painted white and had a grand staircase that twister up to a second floor. A huge marble table sat in the middle of it with flowers in a glass vase. The wood floor made it feel homey and warm. They looked to the left at the huge archway that led to the amazing living room. The walls were light blue and had a circle of seating: two couches, an arm chair, and a loveseat. There was a grand piano behind the one side of the circle and a huge window seat with built-in bookshelves on the other. The dark wood continued throughout the modern, beautiful house.

To the right was the mirror archway that lead to a beautiful dining room. There was no table or dining room set, Eli had picked out a house that barely had any furniture, but enough to be nice for Clare. The furniture came with the grand house. The walls were a pretty caramel color. Then, either going through a hallway off the foyer, or double doors at the other side of the dining room, was the magnificent kitchen. It was the most amazing kitchen Clare had ever seen. She gasped at her dream kitchen as she ran around it, noticing every detail.

Clare was almost afraid to touch anything. She didn't want this perfect dream to end. But she wasn't dreaming. This was real.

"Oh, Eli!" She cried when she sat down at the island. She brushed her hand on the beautiful Granit countertop. "It's so beautiful!" She cried. There were already modern appliances and a beautiful, sunny breakfast nook.

"There's more." He smirked. He took her hand and led her through a small hallway going off the kitchen to a back door.

He opened it and gasped in wonder at the beautiful backyard. It was half an acer of land! There was a paved half basketball court and a wonderful garden and to the left was a beautiful in-ground pool with a fence around it. There was fencing around the whole backyard property. She hugged him.

"Eli! Darling!" She cried, throwing her arms around him.

"There's still more." He informed her. She looked dazed as she followed him inside and up a back staircase that was in the kitchen.

Upstairs there was a hallway with, like, a dozen doors.

"There are eight bedrooms, two bathrooms, a closet and a door to the attic in this hall. Also there are four jack-and-jill bathrooms that connect the bedrooms. The master is around this corner here." Eli said, turning Clare slightly around the hall. In the nook was a set of double doors. Eli pulled them open to revel the ninth bedroom. Their bedroom. It was big and had high ceilings and huge windows and hard wood floors and was perfect in every way. They each had a huge walk in closet and their own master bathroom.

"What do you think darling?" He asked. She was speechless. His face fell. "Clare?" He asked. She just smiled and nodded yes.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, did you plan this?" She questioned. He shrugged.

"Are you accusing me of buying a huge fixer-upper house and getting Jake and Drew's contracting business and Adam and Imogen and Fiona and Declan and Sav and K.C and Dave and Connor and Wesley and my brothers and sister and Bullfrog and Cece to help me fix this into a beautiful home?" He asked. "And all just to please my amazing, beautiful wife? Nonsense." He said.

"You're amazing Eli. Thank you." She kissed him deeply and then walked hand and hand with him downstairs and out onto the front porch.

"You really got Jake and Drew to help?" I asked.

"Sure I did. Your brother, my friend…it was kinda fun."

"When did you do this?"

"Remember those meetings I had to work late at every day for a month?"

"You little son of a bitch." Clare smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Clare thought about all the friends Eli had rounded up to help.

Drew and Jake had continued the Martin family business, turning it into Martin & Torres Co.

Dave had married Alli and they had a baby boy named Kristen.

Adam worked alongside Eli and had married Imogen. We didn't see that one coming. He just called us up from a court house one day and said "Hey Eli, I married your ex-stalker." They were so happy.

Fiona had found a girl named Kelsey and they were really happy.

Declan and, you guessed it, Holly J ended up together after all.

Connor was a bachelor and Wesley had married his only real love, Hannah.

Sav hadn't gotten around to settling down yet. He was in Eli's band with Drew K.C and Adam. They were called Death by Love. It was so cute.

K.C married Marisol. It must've been really love if he left Jenna for her.

Oh, and now Jenna was a famous musician and toured the states.

As for Eli's brothers and sister, they loved Clare.

The oldest out of the four Goldsworthy children was Matt. He was 27 and had twin girls with his wife Kendra. The second oldest was Mikey. Mikey was a year older than Eli and although tough on the outside, he was a total sweetheart. Mikey wasn't married, but he had moved in with his girl friend Zoey two years ago. They'd been dating since eighth grade. And Alexia was the littlest Goldsworthy. She was bipolar, like Eli. She was 16 and had a very, VERY similar style to Eli.

"Eli," Clare said as they walked onto the porch. "Thank you. For all of this, it's incredible."

"Only three days, baby." He whispered. "Only three days until I can hold you forever in my arms and never let you go." He whispered. Clare laughed.

"Not in your arms, we need to work, but maybe in your heart?" She asked hopefully. He laughed.

"Finneee." He sighed, the laughed. Karen walked up to them.

"Well, were you surprised?" She asked. Clare nodded excitedly.

"Well then here are your keys to your house." She threw Eli the keys and gave Clare a contract to sign.

"I'm gonna call my dad's law firm and…" She started, but Eli cut her off.

"Bullfrog read it over." He said.

"Eli…Is Bullfrog really the best source for legal information?" She asked carefully. He burst into laughter.

"I was kidding. Your dad read it a month ago and gave me the thumbs up."

"You've owned a house for a month?" Clare asked.

"Details, details." He waved it away and handed Clare a black pen. She signed it and Karen thanked them for doing business with her.

"So what now?" Clare asked. Eli sighed.

"Frozen yogurt." Eli nodded in aproval of his idea and walked to the car.

"What?" Clare laughed as Eli climbed into the black BMW he now drove.

"What? No yogurt? How about ice cream? It's hot outside." He complained, leaning on the open door and drumming his fingers on the hood of the car.

"You just bought us a house and you want frozen yogurt?" Clare asked slowly.

"OR ice cream. Baby, I know you're in shock, but try and keep up." He smirked. She sighed and walked toward the car.

"Whatever's fine Mr. Goldsworthy." She smiled.

"Yay!" He said in a high pitched voice. She laughed and they drove toward the Dot.

"You're in all black, no wonder you're hot." She said cranking up the fancy AC.

"Clare, I've made it through 23 summers in all black clothes. I can make it through today." He smiled. Clare sat back in her seat.

"Today's the beginning of the end." She smiled. And it really was. "In three days, this will end and the honey moon will begin." She smiled, rubbing his arm. "And then marriage and our jobs and kids and grandkids and retiring and rocking in a rocking chair on my beautiful front porch." She smiled.

"And it's the only ending I can't wait for." Eli smiled and agreed.

"I could stay…" Eli said as he lay in their bed with Clare and kissed her. She'd gotten into her favorite pajamas (Eli's old sweatpants and one of his band t-shirts) and climbed into bed with a book. She was going to spend the night in their tiny one room apartment, and Eli was going over to Adam's. Imogen, Alli, Darcy, Fiona, Alexia and Katie would come here and they'd watch movies and eat popcorn. Eli, Adam, Jake, Mikey, Matt, Peter, K.C and Sav would all be at Eli's "bachelor party".

Clare gave Eli another deep kiss.

"No, no. It's a tradition." She said, however she didn't let him free from her hug.

"We could always practice for the honeymoon." Eli hinted. Clare sighed.

"I've made it this far. And even though I don't still believe in no-sex-before-marriage, I don't wanna waste all those long years now." Clare sighed and Eli removed himself from her grasp.

"Blue eyes, it's okay. I get it." He said, standing up. He threw a pair of socks and boxers into his duffle bag.

"Hey, Clare, where are my…" Eli was about to ask for his black sweatpants when Clare finished his sentence.

"On my body." She said, not looking up from her book. Eli sat on the edge of his side of the bed.

"I can change that…" He hinted one last time. She just threw a pillow at him and they both laughed.

"Take the new black ones, their on your dresser."

"And my toothbrush is where?"

"Second draw down on the left of the sink." She said, still emerged into her book.

"And…"

"Here." She threw him his keys.

"I was gonna say I love you." He said throwing his dress shoes into the bag along with his tie.

"Love you too." She kissed him. "So…what are you doing tonight?" Clare pondered.

"Stuff." He smiled, knowing it would drive her crazy.

"Like beer?" She asked.

"Yes. But not too much, I don't want a hangover on our big day."

"Movies?"

"Mostly action, but maybe some horror." He replied, throwing in his ipod and comb.

"Strippers?" She asked.

"Yes Clare. I'm gonna ask my friends to get me a stripper. Probably Imogen. Oh, that's a great idea! Yeah, cause I'm not satisfied that I have the most beautiful bride in the world." He said sarcastically.

"Good. And thanks." She smiled at him lovingly.

"What about you?"

"I'm sure as hell gonna have a stripper!" Clare lied. Eli dropped his cell phone onto the floor and went whiter than usual.

"What?" He whispered; his green eyes suddenly very dim.

"Eli! Baby, I'm kidding!" Clare laughed and Eli started to breathe again. He then hugged her so tight she dropped her book and was crushed into the pillows.

"We're just gonna paint nails and curl hair and have pillow fights."

"That I give you full permission." He smiled and she hit him playfully.

Then they heard the doorbell ring. Clare got up and walked around the corner. All her bridesmaids came inside and hugged her.

"What's emo doing here?" Clare's sister asked.

"Nice to see you too, Darc." Eli replied.

"He was just leaving." Clare said. Eli sighed and threw his bag over his shoulder, pulling on his leather jacket.

"I love you. And I promise, I'll never be unfaithful." Clare said.

"I love you too. And I promise the same. I love you too much to even think about any other girl. Even my sister." Eli winked at her.

"Oh Eli." Clare said, kissing him.

"I'll see you at the alter." He said, kissing her hand.

"I'll be the one in white." She smiled. Then he walked down our narrow hallway, and disappeared into the stairwell.

Clare turned back to her bridesmaids. "So," She asked. "Who wants to watch the Proposal?"

The girls cheered in unison as I popped it in and hit play. But all I could think about was Eli and how I prayed I wouldn't trip in my heels.


	2. Chapter 2 The New Begining

Hey guys! I'm so happy you all like my story! This chapter is leading up to the wedding. There's still not a lot of drama, but chapter three will be packed with it, i promise! I also promise that it'll be up by monday morning!  
><strong>ALSO: In my story, I had a typo. Eli's brother Matt has twins: a boy named Ryan and a girl named Lizzy. ALSO: Alli and Dave have a daughter named Kristen. (I put that they had a son, but they don't.) It should also be known that Eli, Sav, Adam and Drew are in a band called Death From Love.<strong>  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, but I do own my imagination :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- The New Begining<strong>

**Clare POV:**

"Clare, hold still!" Alli cried as I wiggled into my wedding dress. She and Darcy had been pulling at me for hours. Setting my hair, doing my makeup, painting my nails. I'd had about enough of it. They kept telling me to sit up straight and try not to fall in the four inch heels Darcy had insister I wear. I don't get it. I only wanted today to be perfect for Eli. I could be in jeans and on the beach and it'd be perfect for me.

"Alli… don't rip it!" Darcy cried. She was enjoying this very much, considering she and Peter had eloped in Kenya.

"Clare, have you gained weight?" Alli demanded. I sighed.

"No. I've been eating all healthy foods. Haven't gone near sugar in weeks." I said. And it was mostly true. Sure, Eli and I had gotten ice cream a few times. But it wasn't anything heavy or very fattening.

"Clare… you're not pregnant are you?" Alli asked, zipping the back of my dress. I met her eyes and she flickered them to the floor.

"Alli, I'm a virgin." I said. Darcy burst into laughter.

"You actually went through with the whole no-sex-before-marriage shit?" Darcy asked. I sighed and Alli zipped me up.

"There! You're done!" She smiled with pride and turned me around to look in the full-length mirror.

"Wow." I breathed. "Is that really me?" I asked. Alli smiled.

"Yes, Clare, it's you." She said dumbly. I couldn't help but stare at my own reflection.

The skirt to my dress was flowing and white satin. The torso, however, was different. It had short sleeves that came right around my underarms. There was a satin sleeveless top under neigh and over it was white lace. My shoulders and my whole back were bare except for the lacy top. It was marvelous.

My hair had been set and the thick curls touched my shoulders. Alli came up from behind me and slipped a burette into my hair.

"It was from my wedding. The sapphire matches the bridesmaids dresses and it's white gold." She smiled.

"Thanks Alli. Now I have something blue."

"Something new is the dress." Darcy chimed in.

"Something old." I said, fingering my grandmother's pearls that were placed around my neck.

"And," Darcy said, digging through her purse. "Something borrowed." She said, flinging me a piece of fabric. I opened it up to see it was a very lacy guarder.

"Thanks Darc."

"Peter gave it to me for our wedding." She shrugged. "I need that back." She winked at me. I smiled and slid it on. It was awkward, but Eli would love it and besides, I really needed something borrowed.

"Can we come in?" Alexia asked through the door.

"It's open." I called. In rushed Alexia, my mom and Cece.

"Oh darling!" My mom smiled. "You look stunning!"

"Elijah is a very lucky man." Alexia smiled and laughed. I examined my bridesmaids who assembled next to Cece and my mom. They were all wearing knee-length, sapphire blue dresses. Darcy's was strapless and Alli, Fiona and Alexia's had spaghetti straps. They all had a white sash around their waist. I stepped out of Darcy's heels and into my white flats.

"Clare, please wear nice shoes!" Darcy begged.

"Darc! If I wear those, I'll be taller than Eli." I said. She sighed and nodded.

"Whatever."

"So, we're on in ten." My mom smiled at me and hugged me, tears filling her eyes. "You look beautiful darling. I know Eli hasn't always been my favorite person, but I know how much you love him. And I'm coming to love him, too. I'm so proud of you." She said, then pulled away. "Goodness, I have to go fix my makeup now." She laughed. Cece who'd been crying as well, went with her.

"So Eli's groomsmen are Jake, Mikey and Matt, and his best man is Adam." I repeated to myself. Darcy smiled at me.

"You really do look beautiful." She smiled softly just as Tori, her daughter, ran in. She jumped into Darcy's arms and hugged her. Tori was wearing the white flower girl dress with the sapphire sash around her waist. Her blond hair was curled.

"Mommy! Daddy said we get cake later!" She cried in excitement. I laughed and smiled at her four year old niece.

"I don't know… are you gonna be a good flower girl for Auntie Clare?" She asked. Tori nodded excitedly, her blond curls bouncing. She looked so much like Peter.

"I want kids." I whispered softly, looking in the mirror again. I knew what I wanted most in the world was a little Eli. A tiny, newborn Eli. I smiled at the thought. Too bad we didn't want children for a while. Darcy smiled into her sister's eyes. Tori hopped down and ran back to Peter.

"Is Dad here?" I asked my sister, hope on the edge of her voice.

"Clare… Dad didn't even respond to your save-the-date." Darcy said, rubbing her sister's arm.

"I wish he could walk me down the aisle."

"You have Bullfrog." Darcy smiled. I laughed and nodded. This wedding was my last bit of hope for mending things with my Dad. After my mom had remarried, my dad had gotten mad at her. He would always talk bad about her whenever I saw him, so I told him off and we haven't spoken since. Four years without seeing my dad put a whole in my heart and Eli was about to fill it.

"I was actually gonna ask Peter to do it." I bit my lip. "If that's okay."

"I'm sure he'd be honored." She laughed and walked over by me.

"Two minutes." I breathed. My heart rate went up and Darcy handed me the red roses. Two minutes until the new beginning.

**Eli POV:**

"Dude! Looking spiffy!" Adam said, leaning against the wall. I straightened my bowtie in the mirror and sighed.

"Adam, no one in the world says "spiffy" anymore." I complained.

"Dude, you seem nervous. Anything you wanna talk about?" Adam asked me. I sighed and turned to him.

"Adam…is this right?" I asked. Everyone in the room went dead silent. Adam's breath quickened nervously, which wasn't helping me at all.

"Eli, you've been waiting to marry Clare since fricken _high school!_" Adam said, panicking. If I left Clare now, I wouldn't be able to go on! I loved Clare!

"I know but… what if I disappoint her? What if I screw it up and it ends like me and Julia did?" I asked quietly. He sighed.

"Dude, Clare loves you. Just be yourself. And besides," Adam started to breath normally now. "Someday soon you'll have little Eli's and little Clare's running around that mansion of yours." Adam laughed. I chuckled nervously and loosened my bowtie. And that was where I decided that I didn't want little Eli's or Clare's for a while. A long while.

"This is it, son." Bullfrog said to me. I nodded, not trusting my voice. Then they heard the music start. I took a deep breath to clear my head. I wanted to marry Clare so badly; more than anything in the world, really. But I was afraid I would be a bad husband and disappoint her. Adam, Jake, Mikey and Matt lined up behind me and straightened up.

Bullfrog smiled at me and then slipped out of the room to go line up with Cece and the others. I stood there, staring through the doors. Then the slow melody started and Adam poked me in the back. I put on a brave, happy smile and walked out behind Pastor Doug.

He took his place in the front and I stood to the right of him, my arms crossed behind my back. I smiled at my Grandma and Uncle Charlie, who were sitting in the second row. Adam stood next to me and was followed by Mikey, Jake and Matt. Then the pace of the music quickened, but it wasn't "here comes the bride yet", it was just a different melody.

I turned my attention to the back doors of the beautifully decorated church.

The wood doors suddenly were pulled open and out walked my father with my mother, their arms linked. They sat down in front and smiled at me, but I didn't see. I kept my eyes pealed for Clare. Then, Glen walked down the aisle, Clare's mother on his arm and sat down in the front on the other side. Next emerged Fiona. She looked wonderful and she winked at me. Then she took her place in the front, off to the side a bit. My heart was pounding as Alli followed her, as did Alexia. Next came Darcy. She was stunning in the blue; her red-brown hair was curled and came down to her mid-back. Her hazel eyes sparkled. She stood on the other side of Pastor Doug. Then, Ryan came out holding the rings, flanked by Tori and Lizzy who were throwing rose petals. I smiled at my nethew. The three of them sat on the ground in front Clare's mom and the seat Peter would be sitting in.

Then it hit me. Where was Peter? He should've been her already. He arrived with Darcy and Tori and dropped Tori off to me. Why wasn't he here. A theory I didn't like rushed through my mind. Clare's dad wasn't here. Peter was filling in. Horror shot through me as I relised that Clare wanted nothing more than to make amends with her father and he had stood up our wedding. I sighed and braced myself as the music quickened into "here comes the bride". My heart fluttered as I saw the most beautiful bride in the history of the world step toward me.

**A/N: Good so far? Please review! I could use encouragment haha :D New chapter with lots of drama tomorrow, promise!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Twist of Fate

Hey! So, this is really long, I know, but it's good! Lots of drama as promised!  
>Disclaimer: I DO NOT own degrassi, or any of the musicartists/songs/lyrics I may use in any chapter. HOWEVER... I do own my daring ideas that go places Degrassi never has before...  
>***This is a bit sad, but no worries, I'm sure you guys can handle it :D HAPPY READING!<p>

**Clare POV:**

Over Darcy's head, I could vaguely see the inside of the church. I could see Alli making her way down the aisle. Alexia shot me an encouraging smile and then made her way down the aisle. Darcy hugged me and whispered something in my ear.

"You deserve all of this." She whispered. I smiled and hugged her closer. She let go and made her was down the aisle, shining like a supermodel. I clutched my bouquet of red roses and looked into the mirror to the right of me. I really did look pretty, and Alli's clip looked stunning in my hair. I sighed and forced my best smile. I was so nervous; I was praying that I wouldn't throw up or pass out.

Then Ryan stood up straight and Lizzy and Tori flanked him. The smiled at me and then turned to face the doors. They were pulled open once again and the three little children started to pace forward, rose petals floating to the ground after them.

"May I have the honor of walking the beautiful bride down the aisle?" A familiar voice asked me. I turned around, hoping it was my dad. A ping of disappointment hit my heart when I saw it was just Peter. But I was still happy he was there; he'd become like a brother to me.

"Peter!" I smiled, and flung my arms around him. He hugged me and then put me down.

"Ready, Little Edwards?" He asked. I smiled and nodded, not trusting my voice. He grinned at me and linked my arm with his.

"Don't let me fall, Peter." I whispered. He laughed and shook his head.

"I promise." He smiled. I held onto his hand, my finger playing with his wedding ring, sliding it up and down on his hand.

Then the music started. I took one final breath, wondering if it was too late to elope in Hawaii like Eli had suggested. The doors opened and Peter and I took our first step into the beautiful sansuary. I searched the room for him; my nervous eyes made a beeline to the front of the large room. And there he was.

All my doubt washed away when I saw his face.

**Eli POV:**

All my doubt washed away when I saw her face. Peter winked at me, but I didn't see. I only saw her. She shown like a candle in the darkness. I wanted to run to her, scoop her up in my arms and kiss her.

Then, finally, she Peter handed her off to me. I took her hand and smiled into her bright blue eyes. She looked nervous, but didn't break my gaze. She looked so beautiful, I had trouble realizing she would soon be mine forever, and I would soon be hers.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to witness Clare Diane Edwards and Elijah-"

"Eli." I interrupted. The room burst into laughter. The pastor suddenly looked nervous, but kept his cool.

"_Eli_ Kevin Goldsworthy and their joining in holy matrimony." He said. "If anyone believes these two should not be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Doug said. Clare and I looked around nervously. There were slight murmurs going through the crowd, but no one spoke. No one stood or burst through the back doors like they do in sappy romantic comedies.

"Well, then let us proceed." He said. Ryan hopped up and ran up to us. I smiled at him and took Clare's ring in my hand.

"Eli Goldworthy, do you take Clare as your wife?"

"I do. I always have." I smiled.

"Clare Diane Edwards, do you take Eli to be your husband?"

"Of course I do." She smiled.

"Eli, you may recite your vows." He said.

"Clare, I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. I choose you to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live. In this ring, it says my name, because my heart is forever yours." I said. Clare had tears coming down her bright pink cheeks. She was smiling and I slid the ring onto her finger. Tears formed in my eyes to, but I only let one escape. It rolled down my face, and onto my chin. She wiped it away with her soft fingers and held my face.

She took my ring into her hand and smiled at me with pride.

"Clare, you may recite your vows."

"Eli, I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. I choose you to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live. In this ring, it says my name, because my heart is forever yours." She slipped it onto my strong finger and smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said. I pulled her into my arms and dipped her. She smiled up into my eyes, tears of happiness streaming down her face.

I then pressed my lips to hers. There were sparks between us like never before. Then I stood her up and she took my hand in hers.

I walked her down the aisle, people hugging us and snapping photos. I hugged my sister.

"I knew you could do it; I never gave up on you." She whispered as she hugged me. I smiled and mouthed a thank you to her. After we finally broke through the crowd and out the back doors into the empty foyer, we both just stared at each other for a second. Then a smile grew across my face.

"Mrs. Goldsworthy." I murmured, pulling my forehead to hers.

"I love you so much, Eli." She whispered. Then we saw a flash and the photographer took a picture of us. I smiled and kissed her. She tangled her fingers in my hair and I ran my hand down her back. The photographer walked away and we were alone.

"I love you too. Words can't express my love for you." I whispered. And it was true; any doubt I'd had about Clare was gone. Then I took her hand and we walked into the banquet hall where our reception would take place.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare POV:<strong>

I smiled at my husband as he sat next to at the reception.

Elijah Goldsworthy was my husband. All mine. I smiled and admired him and he watched his band-minus him- play the reception. Then I heard the words.

"Now, we have a special surprise for the bride and groom." Drew winked at us. I blushed and looked at Eli who was also clueless about what the surprise was.

"We picked out this song for you guys. So… ready for your dance?" Drew questioned. I shrugged and Eli pulled me up. We walked to the middle of the dance floor and everyone cleared away.

"Alright! Now, let's bring up our special guest singer." Drew said. "Everybody…Alexia Goldsworthy!" He exclaimed. Alexia walked up to the mic and smiled at Drew. Then a very familiar song started to play. Eli Put his hand on the small of my back and his other one intertwined my fingers. I put my hand on his shoulder and we started to do the dance we'd rehearsed.

_You were in college working part time, waiting tables._

_Left a small town, never looked back. I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling._

_Wondering why we bothered with love, if it never lasts._

_I say, "Can you believe it?" As we're lying on the couch. In this moment, I can see it. Yes, yes. I can see it now._

_Do you remember we were sitting there, by the water? You put your arms around me, for the first time. _

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. _

_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine._

_Flash forward, and we're taking on the world together. _

_And there's a draw of my things at your place. You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded. _

_You say "we'll never make my parents mistakes"._

_We've got bills to pay. We've got nothing figured out._

_When it was hard to take, this is what I thought about._

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arms around me for the first time. _

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._

_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careless daughter._

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m, cause everything was slipping right out of our hands. _

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street. _

_Braced myself for the goodbye. Cause that's all I've ever know._

_But you took me by surprise. You said I'll never leave you alone._

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water. And every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter._

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_Making it last. Never turn back._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._

_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine._

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now._

_And I can see it._

_Yes, yes. I can see it now._

_~Taylor Swift, Mine_

Alexia finished at the same time Eli dipped me dramatically and we kissed. Then he laughed and walked me back to my seat. Everyone burst into applause. I sat down and smiled at Eli.

"That's our song." I said.

"It's like it was written for us." He agreed. Then I kissed him and we smiled.

* * *

><p>"Eli! This is stupid!" I said, as I shivered in my jeans and sweatshirt. It was my wedding night, I was cold, and I just wanted to go inside with Eli and screw with him. That was my only wish. I was a married virgin who was very much in love with my husband; I should be allowed to finally do it with him!<p>

"Clare, it's almost done!" he called from the balcony that came off our new bedroom.

"Eli!" I whined. Then he ran downstairs and out the front door.

"Mrs. Elijah Kevin Goldsworthy, I give you Case de Goldsworthy!" He said. I smiled at his bad Spanish.

"Can I go inside now?" I begged. He laughed and nodded. I walked with him up the front porch steps, but he stopped me.

"Clare, wait a sec." He said. I groaned. He then picked me up bridal style and carried me into the foyer of my new house. He closed the door with his elbow and carried me up the steps. He put me down and covered my eyes with his hands.

"Eli…" I groaned in annoyance. He chuckled and I heard him open the door. He pushed me forward and I walked through the doorway. He took his hands off my eyes and he leaned on the bed.

"Welcome home, baby." He said. I grinned at him. He was wearing his oldest dead hand t-shirt and black skinny jeans with his combat boots. I looked down at my sweatshirt and ripped jeans, deciding I didn't look very sexy.

"Baby, you look great." He said. I smiled and looked around the room. On the terrace, Eli had set up two chairs and a small table. It had a fancy table cloth, a bottle of expensive wine and a box of chocolate covered strawberries. There were candles lit on the terrace and around the room. The fireplace inside was lit and there were rose petals around the room and on the bed. I was shocked. I smiled and sat on the bed next to him.

"You moved our stuff in." I smiled, looking over the bedroom set. He blushed. Eli blushed!

"I just wanted your first time to be special." He said. I laughed and kissed him.

"It is because it's with you." Then he took the opertunity to snake his hand up my back and around to my breasts. I smiled as I kissed him. I could tell he wanted more, as did I, so I rolled over. He got on top of me and I pulled off his shirt. He did the same to me. Next, my jeans were gone. He'd thrown them over the lamp.

"Eli…" I moaned. He laughed and kicked his shoes off. I unbuckled his belt and he tried to help me as best he could. His skinny jeans were impossible to get off. He sat up frustrated and slid them off. I stared in astonishment at how easy it was for him, when I couldn't get my jeans off without struggle. I pushed the unnecessary thought away and he crawled back on top of me.

"Clare…" He moaned. Then his phone rang. He ignored it, but it rang again and again. He was unbuckling my bra when he sat up.

"Damn it." He said, glancing at his phone. "It's just my dad." He threw the phone on the bed and went back to his work on my bra. Then it rang again. He ignored it.

"Eli…" I said. He picked up the phone to see it was his mom.

"It's nothing important. I'm sure I just forgot something at the party or something." He said quickly. I sighed and he went back to me. He successfully took my bra off and threw it behind him. I fingered the end of his black boxers and started to slowly tug them off. But then my phone rang.

"Uhhh!" I said. I glanced at the caller I.D to see it was my mom. I put it down and went back to Eli.

"Mrs. Goldsworthy." He murmured as he kissed my neck and slowly made his way down my body. My phone rang again and I saw it was Glen. I sighed and ignored it.

Once we were both nude, Eli kissed me.

"Wait." He said. "Condom." He started to get up, but I pulled him back down.

"We're married." I said. He laughed and agreed.

"No arguing here." Then we started to do it. I would finally be with Eli in the way we'd been dreaming about. It was only a matter of seconds. Then finally, it happened. It was beautiful. After a few minutes, we both collapsed against the pillows and smiled at each other. I pushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes.

"Clare," He breathed. "You're amazing."

"That was so much better than my dreams." I kissed him. He laughed.

Then my irritating ring tone broke the silence. Mine by Taylor Swift (Eli and my song) played. We listened and smiled for a moment, but then I sat up and grabbed it. It was Jake. I sighed as Eli's phone started to ring too and Teenagers by My Chemical Romance mashed with Taylor Swift. He saw it was Mikey. Annoyed, we both answered our phones at the same second.

"What?" We both yelled into our phones. Our faces both fell.

"What?" We whispered together.

"I'll be there in a second." I said to Jake.

"I'm getting dressed now." Eli managed.

We both jumped out of bed and ran around the room pulling on whatever we found. I pulled on my undergarments, followed by one of Eli's band tees and a pair of his sweatpants. Eli pulled on his jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt. We both pulled on shoes and stopped to look at each other for a second. Then the tears started rolling down my face, and I couldn't stop them. Eli turned the key on the fireplace and it went out. He ran around the room, blew out all the candles and then closed the deck doors. He then pulled me into a hug and then kissed the top of my messy hair.

"Clare, don't worry. Darcy will be fine. They both will." He said. I nodded, but I couldn't believe them. All I could do was cry and think of my sister and brother-in-law in the accident. Eli threw me my sweatshirt and we ran out to my car.

* * *

><p>"Mom." I sighed and ran into my mom's arms. She hugged me and sobbed into my sweatshirt. Eli had been crying too. I looked over to see Jake cradling Tori. Sadie Rowling, his fiancé (who was just under nine months pregnant) was rubbing Jake's arm and had her head leaning on his shoulder and had her eyes closed. Drew and Katie were there, too. Drew and Peter had grown close over the years.<p>

"Clare Goldsworthy?" A doctor asked. I shot my head up and looked at him.

"Yes."

"Please come with me." He said. I took Eli's hand and we followed the doctor into the ER.

He knocked on a door and a nurse opened it. He led Eli and me inside. Then he left.

"Darcy." I whispered, sinking down next to her.

"Clare." She groaned, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Peter." Eli said. Peter opened one eye to see Eli standing there. He nodded and reached his hand across the space separating his and Darcy's bed. Darcy took his hand and they both looked at each other.

"Clare…we're…we're not gonna make it." Darcy said. A tear rolled down her pale face.

"Darcy! No! You can't die!" I cried.

"Clare, promise us something." Peter said. Eli and I eyed each other and then looked back at them.

"Eli, Clare… the only thing we can stand to loose more than each other, is Tori." Darcy cried. Peter rubbed her arm. Their beds had been pushed together and he was practically laying next to her. A tear ran down his face too.

"Eli, Clare, you have to care for her. Please…" Peter managed. His voice was laced with sever pain.

"I-I can't! Darc, there has to be someone else!" I cried. She shook her head.

"No. She loves you. And she loves Eli. It has to be you." She said.

"Darcy…"

"Clare, I'm dying! Please, please! Let my little girl be safe." She begged. I sighed and looked at Eli. I know we didn't want kids yet…but something in his eyes told me to say yes.

"Eli…" I started. He just nodded.

"We'd love to. I promise." I said. She smiled and sighed.

"Peter." She said.

"Eli, help me." He said. Eli helped Peter onto Darcy's bed. He laid next to her and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you more than anyone has ever loved another. All that shit in high school…I'm sorry. I've always loved you. And I always will." Peter said. Then they kissed deeply. Eli and I stepped back. Their lips parted and they stared into each other's eyes for another moment.

And then we heart the beeeeeeeep of both heart monitors at once.

I threw my arms around Eli as about six doctors rushed in. I looked at my sister and brother-in-law one last time before they pulled the blanket over their faces.

"I promise Darcy. I'll be strong for you." I said. Eli just hugged me and we both cried.

"I promise." I whispered again before my sister's empty body was rolled out of the room.

"Clare…" Eli whispered through his sobs. "I promise too." He said.

And then and there, we became the parents of a four year old girl named Tori.

**A/N: I will explain how Darcy and Peter got into the accident in next chapter... EClare sex wasn't supposed to be very discriptive... sorry if I disapointed. More drama yet to come in next chapters! Juicy stuff! :D  
><strong>**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Words Whispered in French

Heyy :D So sorry I haven't updated... I knew exactly where I wanted this chapter to go, but I wasn't sure how to get there. Finally, I figured it out. So here's chapter 4 :D

I know it's long, but please enjoy ;)  
><strong>***PLEASE READ: I USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE FOR THE FRENCH WORDS I USED IN HERE... I PUT THE DIALOGUE THAT WAS FRENCH IN QUOTES LIKE A NORMAL SENTENCE AND THEN PUT THE TRANSLATION UNDER IT IN <strong>_ITALIC_**!**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own degrassi or any of the music/songs/artists I may use through out the story!

Chapter 4

**Eli POV:**

Holy shit. Holy shit, holy shit, HOLY SHIT! Clare just lost her sister. I just lost my sister-in-law. We both just lost our sister. And Peter.

I just held my wife as she sniffled and leaned her head against my pounding chest. I could see her eyes were closed. I sighed and kissed her head.

"We have to be strong, Eli." She said. I looked at her with surprise as tears dripped down my flushed cheeks.

"What?"

"We have to be strong." She repeated. "For Tori." I sighed and nodded.

We both put on a brave face and stepped out of the room and into the hall. We made our way down the hall, Eli holding my hand with his arm around me, just like we'd done for the first time at Degrassi the week of midterms and so many times after that.

Then we rounded the corner and walked out to our crying family.

"Clare… Clare, how is she?" Helen asked, jumping up. Clare just stared down at her feet.

"Clare?" Jake asked. Katie looked up from his shoulder. Clare wouldn't make a sound. They all slowly turned to me.

"Eli?" They all asked at once.

My face must've caught on fire because I suddenly felt very hot. I knew it was probably red. I sighed and looked at Adam for help. Clare nodded me forward, but still didn't look up to her family.

"Eli, please." Helen said, coming forward and touching my arm. I groaned and took a deep breath.

"Darcy and Peter… they…" I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

"Died." Clare finished. Everyone's mouth dropped open, including mine. She walked over to Jake and picked up Tori.

"What?" Helen whispered.

"She's gone. They both are." Clare said, sounding perfectly calm, as if she was just talking about a book or a movie. "Their dying wish was for Eli and me to take care of Tori." Clare said. I shuddered. Clare came over and stood next to me while our friends and families sobbed. I cried too. Clare just sat there and rocked the tiny baby girl.

I didn't know what she was thinking… I only knew I had to get her and the baby home.

"Clare, baby it's late. We should get some sleep." I whispered into her hair. She nodded and stood up.

"Mom, Glen…Eli and me are gonna take Tori home." Clare said. Her mom nodded and sobbed. I took Tori and Clare hugged her mom.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Hey Eli?" Jake pulled me aside.

"What's going on?" I asked. He sighted sadly and looked me in the eyes, his brown eyes searching mine.

"Well…you see…Katie's really, really tired and we live like a half hour away…" Jake rambled. I held up my hand to stop him.

"Dude, I have eight extra bedrooms that all have beds. Come stay with us." I said. Jake smiled in gratitude.

I must've spent half my year's salary buying furniture and mattresses and dishes and throw pillows and everything Clare would ever want in her house. I wanted her life to be perfect. But instead, the Degrassi curse followed us into marriage.

Everyone turned to me. Clare glanced at me, not sure of what I was going to say. Adam and Imogen smiled at me. I gulped, afraid of how many house guests we'd be having. Clare just sighed.

"Just follow us to the house." She said, walking out of the hospital. I followed, as did everyone else.

* * *

><p>"Clare…" I started, tightening my grip on the steering wheel as I drove through the quiet streets.<p>

"Eli, save it." She said, rocking Tori. I sighed.

"Clare, we have to talk about-" She cut me off.

"Eli, I'm not gonna talk about it." She said dryly. I just focused on driving.

"Are you okay with having people here?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"They're my family."

_Knew she'd say that._

"AND? Clare, baby, it's your honeymoon."

"Eli, I know you want sex but you're gonna have to get over it for a bit." She said harshly.

_That wasn't really my intention. _

"Baby, I just want you to know that I'm here for you. Okay? I know what you're going through." She sighed and smiled.

"Thanks Eli. I'm sorry I snapped at you." She sighed, leaned back and screwed her eyes shut.

"Let's just go get some sleep." I offered. She nodded, her eyes still closed.

"Why is my family coming here again?" She mumbled.

"Jake and Katie didn't wanna drive." I said.

"Understandable." She commented.

"And… I really don't know about the others." I admitted.

"Let's just let them stay a night, and then we'll have our honeymoon." She promised, smiling at me. I laughed and winked at her.

* * *

><p>I pulled into the driveway and Clare's mom's car followed. That was followed by Katie's highlander and Adam and Imogen's Toyota. I climbed out of Morty, as did Clare, and I took the sleeping girl from my wife's arms.<p>

"Follow me." I said quietly. The all nodded. I walked in the front door and up the stairs. Clare took Tori and laid her down on our bed, closing the door behind her.

"Katie and Jake." I said, motioning to the first bedroom. They smiled and went inside, closing the door behind them.

"Adam and Imogen." I said. They did the same.

"Helen and Glen." I smiled the best I could. Helen broke into sobs and they went inside.

I heard someone rush down the steps and by the time I whipped my head around, I heard a door slam. I went into my bedroom and put my pajamas on.

I saw that Clare had laid pillows on the floor around the bed so Tori couldn't hurt herself. There were also pillows on either side of the tiny person.

And then I heard the music.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare POV:<strong>

I rushed down the basement steps, praying it was down here.

This after all was the spot Eli and I had dumped all of our old stuff in.

My head was spinning, I needed to vent. I needed Drew's drums.

I went into a room and closed the door, flicking on the light.

The room lit up and I made my way to the drum set. I took the heavy wooden sticks in my hands and pounded on them as hard as I could, to relieve some of my stress.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled. Then I spun around on the small black seat and went to flip through Eli's song books. Sitting with my legs crossed on the floor, I flipped through one marked TOP SECRET.

I laughed a bit when I saw what it was. It was the music to _Hey There Delilah_ by the Plain White T's. Eli used to play it for me over video chat when I spent time in New York with Fiona.

I walked over to Belle, my old guitar, and tuned her. Eli had taught me to play in high school, and I was okay. I started to strum and hum along to the familiar tune.

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me, girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_and we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you_

_That by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school _

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you_

_This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me._

_-Hey _There_ Delilah, The Plain White T-s_

I sat there and listened to the last note ring away into nothingness. And then I cried. A tear rolled down my cheek. And another. And another. I just cried and cried and cried until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Eli staring down at me.

"Eli?" I said, sounding more like a question than intended.

"Baby, I'm here. I'll always be here." He said. I sighed and started to cry more. He sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap. I held onto him and cried.

Just earlier today I was standing in my old bedroom of my tiny apartment, having my sister curl my hair and make much-too-much a fuss over me.

Just earlier today, I'd gotten into a limo and was driven to my childhood church in my pajamas with my hair in curlers and my nails wet.

Just earlier today I was shaking, wondering how I would ever be a good wife to Eli.

Just earlier today, my niece jumped into my sister's arms and hugged her, laughing and smiling about cake.

Just earlier today my brother-in-law walked me down the aisle when my father wouldn't be there for me.

Just earlier today I was stressed about how my first dance with my husband would go.

And it all feels like a century ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli POV: Next morning:<strong>

I watched Clare franticly make breakfast for our guests. She'd refused my help, wanting to be away from everyone. Everyone was at the dining room table looking depressed when Clare called everyone into the kitchen to get food.

She then franticly cleaned all the dishes and the kitchen. I just played with Tori.

* * *

><p>Tori always loved me like a second father. She called me "Uncle Eli" and always preferred me over Clare (Not that she didn't love my wife, I mean what's not to love?)<p>

She kept asking me where Mommy was. She wanted Darcy. I just held her close to me and whispered to her in French.

I had no idea why but Tori loved the language. I'd hated taking French in high school, but she loved it. And since I could speak it pretty fluently, she would ask me to use French when we talked. I'd been teaching her for the past few months and she was grasping it pretty quickly.

* * *

><p>"Où est maman?" She asked me right around lunch time. Everyone had gone home and I was sitting on my bed with Tori while Clare was at our desk on the computer. I couldn't tell what she was looking at, but I knew she was busy.<p>

_Where's mama?_ She'd asked.

"C'est compliqué Tori." I replied.

_It's complicated Tori._

"Avez-mama meurent?" Tori looked at me, tears in her eyes.

_Did mama die?_ She'd asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Je suis désolé baby girl." I kissed her head.

_I'm sorry baby girl_. I whispered. She cried softly and spoke in English again.

"Daddy too?"

"Yes, sweetheart, Daddy too." I said. Clare turned to watch us.

"Mama's gone?"

"I'm afraid so, kiddo." I said, brushing her curly blond hair out of her eyes.

"Why?"

"God needed Mama and Daddy to help him. God needed angles." Clare chimed in, sitting next to me. Tori jumped into her arms.

"Will I stay here?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes." Clare and I said in unison.

"You'll be my new mama and daddy?" She asked hopefully.

"We can't replace your parents…but we'll love you just as much." I said softly. She smiled, still crying.

"Okay Eli." She then grew very tired from crying and fell asleep in Clare's arms. I laid her down on our bed and Clare and I went downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Eli… did they tell you what killed her?" Clare asked. She'd been snuggled in my arms but was now sitting up, looking at me.<p>

"Yeah. You really wanna know?" I asked. She just nodded. "The car crash caused their ribs to break. Darcy's rib went through her lung and another one went through her stomach. Same with Peter. They bled to death internally."

"And there was nothing the hospital could do?" Clare whispered despite already knowing the answer.

"They said it was too late. Thank god Tori was with Jake." I said. Clare nodded and kissed me.

"Eli I have to tell you something." She said. She sat up and looked at the clock. She pulled on her sneakers and a sweatshirt.

"Clare are you okay? You've been so quiet since yesterday."

"I'm going to New York." She whispered, walking into the foyer. I followed.

"You're leaving me on the first day of our marriage?" I asked, clearly shocked. My mouth was hanging open. She sighed and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No! I love you more than anything on this earth!" Clare protested.

"Then why?" I chocked out.

"I can't be here. Give me some time…don't see it as me leaving you. I'll be staying with Fiona and Annie." She said. My heart dropped in my chest.

"Clare…don't do this." I said, beginning to feel a lump in my throat. She pulled her purse onto her shoulder and picked up her duffle bag and her guitar case.

"Eli, don't see this as me leaving you. Please!"

"How can I not, Clare? You're running away!" I yelled. She shook her head.

"I'm doing this for us. So we can be happy together." She said. I glared at the floor, knowing she may be right. "Eli, last night was amazing. I enjoyed it so much…I never thought it'd be that worth it." She smiled, stroking my face.

"I love you, Clare." I said simply.

"And I love you."

"Clare…it's only been one day." I protested. "Give it time, it gets easier." I tried, knowing it was no use.

"I love you, Eli. More than you ever will know." She said, kissing me deeply. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up, placing her on the table in the middle of the foyer.

"Eli…I'll miss my flight." She whispered. I gave up and kissed her one more time.

"You better come back, Edwards." I whispered in her ear. She hopped down and hugged me.

"I will. Oh, and it's Goldsworthy." She corrected with a smirk. I laughed slightly and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back before you can say 'I love you' in French." She winked at me, knowing I would so say it in French. She gave me one last hug, and slipped out the front door. I heard a taxi cab pull up and saw her get in.

She was serious. My wife was leaving me alone for who-knows-how-long. I watched the cab pull away and blinked away tears.

"Je t'aime." I said to nobody. She was wrong. I did say 'I love you' before she was back. And it broke my heart not knowing when or if she'd ever be back.


	5. Chapter 5 Searching For Happiness

**Hey so here's the new chapter. Please, please review! I know it's long, I've been trying to make them shorter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi or any music/songs/lyrics/artists I may use or refer to in this fanfiction :)**

**Chapter 5**

**Narrator POV:**

Adam tried to talk to Eli. Imogen took him to the movies like in High School, Drew bought him tons of new music (including the limited edition DEAD HAND album) Fiona even called him to tell him Clare got there safely. But it was no use. Not even Alexia could break his mood. She tried by taking him to concerts at Above the Dot and going to their favorite store in the mall to buy more gothic accessories, but it too was a failed attempt.

Eli had fallen into a routine. He'd drag himself out of bed in the morning, force himself to shower and get dressed, made breakfast for Tori, and spent the day with her teaching her French or watching TV or taking her to her friend from preschool's house.

Finally, he dropped her off at preschool again about two weeks later.

Everyday after, he would pick her up.

A week after she'd been back at school, he picked her up and, once home, she went upstairs for a nap.

He threw his keys in the bowl on the table in the foyer and went to sulk on the couch. He turned on the news but didn't watch it. He just sat there in his deep state of depression. He heard a knock on the door but didn't even flinch.

In the mirror above the fireplace he could see Drew's red sports car parked on the street.

"Come in Drew." He called just loud enough for Drew to hear him.

Drew, K.C, Adam and Sav burst through the door and saw Eli on the couch.

"Dude…" Adam started. Eli waved him off and went back to studying the mirror on the wall.

"Eli get up." Drew said, coming over to where he sat. Drew and Eli had become best friends since high school. Drew, Adam and Eli did everything together now.

"Noooooo." He whined. Drew and K.C examined him.

He was wearing faded black jeans, an old grey band t-shirt, black converse and an old black cardigan. His hair was a mess and he had dark circles under his eyes. He looked pail.

"Eli, dude, you look like shit." Sav said. Eli glared up at him and sniffed.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Are you ever gonna smile again?" K.C asked, worrying about his friend. Eli laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes.

"No." He said.

"Alright, that's it. We gave you a chance." Drew said. He then picked Eli up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Dude, put me down!" Eli said, squirming in his best friend's strong grip.

"Eli, I've been training since I was four and can lift twice my weight and you don't weigh that much more than me, so you're screwed." He said, carrying him downstairs. K.C, Adam and Sav followed, laughing hysterically.

"This is soooo wrong." Eli complained. Drew laughed.

Drew put Eli down in the studio on the piano bench. Eli shook his head and stared up at his friends.

"Drew it's just depression from my bipolar shit." Eli ensured his friend. Drew shook his head and sat behind his drum set. Adam picked up his base, Sav picked up his guitar and K.C stood behind his keyboard. Eli looked glumly at his band.

"Guys," He protested. But he was cut off by Drew yelling

"A 1, 2, 1 2 3 4!" Then they started playing one of Eli's favorite songs. Eli sighed and went to stand behind the mic. He was staring at the ground but the mic was in his hand and he soon was feeling better. He smiled at the familiar tune and started to sing, well scream, the first part.

"THE FUTURE IS BULLETPROOF! THE AFTERMATH IS SECONDARY! IT'S TIME TO DO IT NOW AND DO IT LOUD! KILL JOYS, MAKE SOME NOISE!" Eli shouted the first part. Then he started to sing the song na na na by My Chemical Romance.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs, I don't need it_

_But I'll sell what you got, take the cash and I'll keep it_

_Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill them all_

_And we crawl and we crawl and we crawl, you be my detonator_

_Love, gimme love, gimme love, I don't need it_

_But I'll take what I want from your heart and I'll keep it_

_In a bag, in a box , put an X on the floor_

_Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more, shut up and sing it with me_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_(From mall security)_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_(To every enemy)_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_(We're on your property)_

_Standing in V formation_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_(Let's blow an artery)_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_(Get plastic surgery)_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_(Keep your apology)_

_Give us more detonation_

_More, gimme more, gimme more_

_Oh, let me tell you about the sad man_

_Shut up and let me see your jazz hands_

_Remember when you were a madman?_

_Thought you was Batman and hit the party with a gas can_

_Kiss me, you animal_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_(You run the company)_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_(Fuck like a Kennedy)_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_(I think we'd rather be)_

_Burning your information_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_(Let's blow an artery)_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_(Get plastic surgery)_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_(Keep your apology)_

_Give us more detonation_

_And right here, right now_

_All the way in Battery City_

_The little children raise their open, filthy palms_

_Like tiny daggers up to heaven_

_And all the JuV halls and the Ritalin rats_

_Ask angels made from neon_

_And fucking garbage scream out "What will save us?"_

_And the sky opened up_

_Everybody wants to change the world_

_Everybody wants to change the world_

_But no one, no one_

_Wants to die_

_Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try_

_Wanna try, wanna try, now, I'll be your detonator_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_(Make no apology)_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_(It's death or victory)_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_(On my authority)_

_Crash and burn, young and loaded_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_(Drop like a bullet shell)_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_(Just like a sleeper cell)_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_(I'd rather go to hell)_

_Than be in a purgatory_

_Cut my hair, gag and bore me_

_Pull this pin, let this world explode_

_~Na Na Na _by_ My Chemical Romance_

Eli finished and smiled, laughing hard.

"Dude! You. Are. So. Smiling." Sav sang. Eli grinned. He could be happy until Clare got back. If she was coming back. This made him sad again.

"That was cool." Eli admitted. "Thanks man." He said, fist bumping Drew.

"Eli?" He heard. He turned to see Tori standing in her bare feet in the cold basement on the cold concrete floor.

"Tori come here! You'll get sick if you don't have shoes on, it's freezing down here." Eli said, scooping her up in his arms and holding her close. He kissed the top of her head and she hugged him.

"Eli, vous avez été si bon!" Tori exclaimed. Eli smiled.

_Eli, you were so good!_

His friends looked at him like she had two heads.

"She said we were good." He clarified.

"Ils ne parlent pas français?" She asked.

_They don't speak French?_

"No, they don't speak French." Eli replied. They sighed.

"Nerd." K.C laughed. Eli smirked at him and continued to bounce Tori up and down on his hip.

"Tori, what do you want for dinner?" He asked. She laughed.

"Chuck-E-Cheese!" She said.

"Yes!" Drew and K.C said together. Eli shot them a questioning look.

"You two wanna come?" He laughed. They nodded vigorously.

"I'll bring Tyson." K.C said. Him and Marisol had fought for Tyson back and had won.

"And I'll be getting babysitting experience." Drew explained. "Katie said she doesn't want to have kids until we both know what we're doing." Eli nodded.

"And we both really like to play ski ball and shoot hoops." K.C chimed in. He laughed and looked at Tori.

"Do you want Uncle K.C and Uncle Drew to come?" Eli asked her. She nodded and smiled.

"Yay!" She screamed.

"Alright kiddo, go get changed." Tori hoped down and ran upstairs. Eli sighed and turned off the equipment.

"Let's go, guys." He said. They all followed him to Morty.

Eli POV:

We strode into Check-E-Cheese's like it was totally normal for us to do this on a Friday night. I was still feeling depressed about Clare, but had pushed the thoughts away.

Drew was texting Katie, K.C was holding 6 year old Ty's hand and I was carrying Tori.

"Eli," She whispered as they stamped our hands. "Can I have tokens?" She asked. I produced a ten dollar bill from my back pocket and we walked over toward the counter.

"Hi!" The bubbly girl who was about my age asked as the five of us walked up to the counter. "Can I help your daughter and you?" She asked.

"He not my Daddy, my daddy die three weeks ago." Tori said, glaring at the girl and hugging me closer. The girl, I think her name tag said Lindsay, looked panicked.

"I'm her guardian." I said quickly before she could call the cops or something. She calmed down.

"Oh. So ten dollars of tokens?" She asked, seeing the bill in my hand.

"Yup." I said.

Drew took Tori (she loved him) and K.C took Ty to play games. I stayed there to text Fiona back when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Lindsay smiling at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I admire the whole "single dad" thing." She said. I sighed.

"I'm not a single dad." I said. "I'm married." I held up my left hand to show her my wedding ring. The wedding ring I'd forgotten to put back on after I did the dishes. I sighed.

"I forgot to put it on."

"Uh huh."

"Look, Lindsay, I'm not interested." I said. She came around from behind the counter and started rubbing my shoulders.

"I don't know…you look a bit stressed…maybe I can help." She whispered chewing on my earlobe. I broke away.

"No! I'm in love with my wife!"

"Than where is she?" She asked. I groaned in annoyance.

"New York."

"Well then, she'll never know if we have a bit of fun, now would she?" She asked, running her hands over me. "My break starts in ten." She whispered. I sighed and looked at her. She leaned in and kissed me. I stayed there for half a second, her lips moving while mine were stiff. Then I pushed her away.

"No! I will not cheat on my wife!" I said. I turned to walk away when I saw them. Drew and K.C holding Ty and Tori and staring at me in disgust.

"Unbelievable, Eli. Truly unbelievable." K.C said. Tori was looking at me, crying. Then she ran into the heavy crowd of kids.

"Tori attendre! Je suis désolé! Je ne voulais pas le faire!" I yelled in French. K.C and Drew were confused suddenly.

"Eli, for the love of all things holy, speak freaking ENGLISH!" Drew said.

"I said 'Tori wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to'."

"Dude, are you serious?" Drew asked.

"Why would I cheat on Clare?" I asked. "Give me three good reasons." They hesitated.

"That's what I thought. I've gotta find Tori!" I said, pushing past them. I needed to find my girl. I just hope those numbers on her hand that matched mine meant she wouldn't get abducted before I could find her and apologize and get her safely back into my arms.

This thought scared me so much. I rushed through the crowds. And then I saw her talking to a man in a trench coat. She took a piece of candy from him and my eyes widened.

"TORI!" I yelled.

**A/N: Intense. REVIEW :D Tell me what you think is next and I may put up the next chapter...just maybe...**

**Will Eli take advantage of Lindsay's offer to "have some fun"?**

**Will Eli get Tori back to safety? Or will Tori get hurt?**

**Will Clare ever return? And if she does, will she want Eli back? She might just have some shocking news for him...**


	6. Chapter 6 Longing Eyes, Loving Hearts

Wow, sorry it's been a while. My computer crashed and all my files were unable to be opened. o.O But it's all good now, no worries ;D  
>This chapter is kinda shorter, not really. I threw this together last night for you guys because I felt bad. So here it is, not too much drama but a bit. I don't know.<br>Here it goes! *****MORE FRENCH IN THIS :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi! I don't own music/artists/lyrics/songs I've used in this story! :D

This picks up right where Chapter 5 left off…

**Chapter 6**

**ELI POV: **

I needed to find my girl. I just hope those numbers on her hand that matched mine meant she wouldn't get abducted before I could find her and apologize and get her safely back into my arms.

This thought scared me so much. I rushed through the crowds. And then I saw her talking to a man in a trench coat. She took a piece of candy from him and my eyes widened.

"TORI!" I yelled. I ran over to her and yanked her up into my arms.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" I yelled. Two men with Chuck-E-Cheese polo's on came over and grabbed the man's arm.

"What's going on?" The bigger staff member, the one who was holding the man's arm, asked. I stepped back a few feet, pulling the candy out of Tori's hands and handing it to the worker. The people in Chuck-E-Cheese had all grabbed their kids and were watching silently with wide, scared eyes.

"HE TRIED TO ABDUCT MY DAUGHTER!" I yelled, clearly panicked. They took a stronger grip on the mysterious man. He glared at me.

I studied his face for the first time. He had a scruffy beard and rough skin. His eyes were grey and so was his hair. I took another step back and clutched Tori closer.

"Wait…" The shorter staff member said. "I know you. You got thrown out of here twice last week." He said, growing angry.

"You're coming with me." The larger man said. "Lindsay! Call the cops!" He shouted. They dragged the man into the back room and people started clearing out.

"Oh Tori! Je suis tellement heureux que vous êtes d'accord!" I said.

_Oh Tori! I'm so happy you're okay! _ I'd said. She hugged me.

"Pourquoi avez-vous tricher sur Clare?" She whispered.

_Why you cheat on Clare?_

"Oh Tori, Je n'étais pas! Je n'aurais jamais!"

_Oh Tori, I wasn't! I would never!_

"Okay. I believe you." She said in English. I smiled and kissed her head. I hoped we were okay.

* * *

><p>Clare POV:<p>

_Dear Diary,_

_It's now been eight weeks since I left Toronto. I miss it terribly and I miss Eli even more. But I don't know how to go back after what I did. Leaving him to deal with my depression was a mistake, I know that now. But, dear diary, I don't know if he'll welcome me back._

_He's been writing me everyday. Tori almost got abducted a few weeks ago. I should've been there to help protect my niece. Eli tells me that she is accepting her parent's death rather well. I miss Darcy and Peter terribly. It figures that once I finally get my sister back, I only have her for a couple of years before they take her away again._

_I've decided to go back. Eli needs me. But, even worse, I need him. I just am afraid of what he'll say when he learns the secret._

_Hoping for luck,_

_Clare Diane Goldsworthy_

* * *

><p><strong>Eli POV:<strong>

I walked fast through the crowded airport to terminal C. Clare's flight would be landing soon, and I needed to be waiting for her.

In her last letter, she said she had news. What type of news, I have no idea. But she said it was ideal that I hear her out before I judge. Whatever it is, it sounds rather serious.

I quickened my pace when I heard them announce that her flight had landed. My eyes scaned the crowd over and over again. I stood with my hands in my pockets of my jeans. Yes, I'd worn a pair of black skinny jeans, a black DEAD HAND TOUR 2010 shirt, black combat boots and a black army jacket. I'd even pulled my guitar pick necklace out of storage for good luck.

And then I saw her. Piercing blue eyes. Worried, tired face searching the crowd. She looked amazing. She was wearing brown skinny jeans with pockets on the sides of her thighs, a white v-neck and her green army jacket. I saw she was wearing my old converse and smirked.

She spotted me in the crowd and her face softened and mellowed. Our eyes locked for a moment, gazing longingly at each other. Then she threw her bag off her shoulder and we ran toward each other.

She launched herself into my arms and I spun her around. Her curls bounced on her shoulder blades. I inhaled the familiar sent of lilac. I broughther back down and she hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her, never wanting to let go.

"Eli." She whispered. I just moaned. She hugged me tightly too. Then I let her go and looked at her face. Her perfect, clear, soft skin. Her eyes. Her smile. I had the over whelming erg to rip her clothes off right there in the middle of the airport. I struggled to put that feeling away and save it for later.

"You are so beautiful." I murmured as I pulled her in for a kiss. She moved her lips perfectly in sync with mine.

Then I pulled away and picked up her bag for her. I threw it over my shoulder and wrapped my arms around her, and we walked to get her luggage.

"I've missed you." She whispered. I nodded and closed my eyes, inhaleing the lilac once again. "I'm sorry." She murmured as we moved a bit closer to the luggage claim. The line was long.

"Mmm." I murmured. I just wanted to stay in this moment of love and happiness forever. She played with my wedding band and then slid it off. I opened one eye to see her examining her name inside of it. I smiled and opened both eyes.

"Clare." I said into her ear. "Tori's at your mom's for another two hours." I murmured. Her face lit up.

"Let's get the hell out of here." She agreed. I laughed and we pushed our way to the front, claiming there was an emergency with our family. Which, in reality, there was.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare POV:<strong>

"ELI!" I screamed for the third, forth, maybe fifth time that day. I'd stopped counting. We were both panting hard and he was on top of me. He slid out and flopped over onto his side of the bed. I gasped for air and smiled at him. He was staring at my body in awe. I crawled under the sheets in embarrassment.

"You're beautiful." He said, reading my mind. I laughed and nodded.

"Thanks."

"Have you had enough?" He smirked. "Or do you want more?"

"Eli, I'm hurting." I laughed, rolling my eyes at him. "But tonight," I started kissing his chest. "Let's just say don't make any plans because I think you're gonna be a little busy." I hinted. He smirked and raised one eyebrow playfully. I laughed and got out of bed to go take a shower. I smiled to myself and started the water in the shower, fighting the sudden erg to puke. Weird, I never get sick. I pushed the thought away as Eli climbed into the shower with me.

Here we go again…

And as me and Eli, uh, showered, I realized I was finally home.

Too bad that would come back to haunt me…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? Comments? Please, please review! I've been fighting with my friend, it makes my day when I read reviews! PLEASE :)**

**(not to sound desperate or anything lol) Tell me what you think and want to happen! :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Through Sickness and Health

Heyy! I'm sooooooooo happy people love this story, everytime I open an email saying someone reviewed I smile :D I love hearing from you and please keep it up! This made my day :) I know this chapter is a bit longer, but I hope it answers a few questions :)

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ! ***This chapter is dedicated to butterflygurl2468, My world of Eli, Violet Rays, and degrassistar!<strong>

**Butterflygurl2468-**  
>Thanks for reviewing, yours made me so happy! I'm so happy you love this story and can't wait to see what happens :) I hope this answers some of your questions.<br>**My world of Eli- **You guessed all of the questions and they were right. Or were they...? Read to find out! :)  
><strong>Violet Rays-<strong> Thanks for reviewing Ch.6, yours made me laugh. Your worries of her cheating on him will be eased in this chapter :)  
><strong>Degrassistar<strong>- This is especially for you, you've been comenting since the begining :)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- I do not own degrassi, or any musiclyrics/artists/songs I use or refer to in this story...yada yada yada :)

**Chapter 7**

**Eli POV:**

A week passed. A week turned into a month. And a month turned into six weeks. Clare made passionate love to me every night. Tori was warming up to me again and we were becoming a real family. I was happy to have my wife home. I just needed to be with her, hug her, kiss her, fell myself inside of her. I was in love. I was so in love that if it weren't for my job, I'd never leave the house.

* * *

><p>It was a typical Tuesday, nothing too out of the ordinary. Clare had now been home for six weeks and I was loving every minute of it.<p>

I walked down the back stairs into the kitchen to find Tori sitting at the table eating pancakes and reading "Cat in the Hat" to Clare. I saw Clare was cooking at the stove with her back to me. I noted she was wearing sweatpants and my t-shirt.

"Eli!" Tori yelled happily when she saw me.

"Hey baby girl." I said, kissing her messy curls. "How is my princess today?" I asked, sitting down next to her. She giggled.

"Good. I'm going to pre-kool today!" She said, not pronouncing the "s" in school. It was so cute, I was tempted to ask her to say it again, but didn't.

"Eli, here's breakfast." Clare said, turning to look at me. I was shocked by her appearance.

Her smooth skin still looked perfect and soft, but she had bags under her eyes. Her eyes, come to think of it, were more grey than blue. Her normally-curly hair only had a slight wave and was pulled back into a ponytail. She looked exhausted.

"Clare, are you feeling alright?" I asked. She just nodded and dumped some pancakes onto my plate along with some bacon and eggs. She sat down next to me and didn't say a word.

"Clare?" I asked, obviously not convinced by her pitiful nod. A streak of worry had washed over my face. I could feel it, which made me frown even more.

"I'm fine Eli, just tired." She insisted. I nodded and ate my breakfast.

"Clare, it's really good. Thanks for cooking I was starving." I said, trying to soften her mood. She seemed out of it. She probably just had a cold, it was the middle of November after all.

"I'm happy to." She smiled, pecking my cheek. Tori spoke up.

"Eli! You pwomised!" She whined about me giving her a cookie with her snack like I'd promised last night. I slipped her a cookie and frowned. Her speech had gotten worse since Darcy's death and she was having trouble with the French. I was just a concerned parent. I mean guardian. I've got to stop doing that.

"I've got to get going, I have a meeting." I said to Clare. She sighed and pulled me into the foyer.

"Eli, I'm really feeling sick…" She started. I cut her off.

"I'll drive Tori, no worries." I said. She smiled and kissed me. "I'm shocked I haven't gotten sick, I mean, if you're sick." Eli thought out loud.

"Yeah weird." Clare agreed, a bit too quickly. I pushed the observation about her response speed away and kissed her cheek.

"Feel better, baby. I love you." I said. She nodded and swallowed hard.

"I love you too." She said, while fixing my black tie and the collar of my red dress shirt. I slid on my black suite jacket and Tori ran into the foyer, her back pack and lunch box bouncing with her as she ran. I chuckled and smiled.

"Je vais vous conduire à l'école aujourd'hui, Tori." I said.

_I'm going to drive you to school today, Tori._

"Ok Eli, merci." She thanked me. I nodded and threw my computer bag over my shoulder, giving Clare one last hug and a kiss.

"I'll see you tonight, mon amour." I said, saying _I'll see you tonight my love._

"Bye." She said. I then walked Tori out to the Morty Jr., Morty's replacement. Clare had taken my BMW and I got another vintage hearse. They're surprisingly easy to find.

All I thought about on my way to work is what Tori thinks of me, and what Clare would think of expanding our family. I was too scared to share my secret wishes for another child, though, so I just kept up my whole "let's wait a while" story.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare POV:<strong>

I heard Morty Jr. pull away and I rushed to the phone.

"Hello?" Alli's voice answered.

"Alli, it's Clare. Come. Over. Now." I said.

She was at my house in seven minutes.

"Clare, what's wrong?" Alli asked, coming into my bedroom.

"I took the test." I said, staring at the tiny white stick in my hand that would decide my future and possibly whether my marriage falls apart or not.

"Oh gosh, you must be freaking out." Alli said, rubbing my back.

"None of my clothes fit anymore." I whispered. She sighed and the timer beeped.

Alli and I counted to three and looked down at the same second.

"Holy shit!" Was all I could mutter when I saw the little symbol that changed everything.

A/N: Questions? Comments? Is the suspence killing you? ;) Please review!


	8. Chaptr 8 Finding Out And Making Mistakes

Heyy so I loved, loved, loved all the reviews! Please keep it up, they make me sooo happy! I did a long chapter for you guys because I've been leaving some pretty interesting cliffhangers lately... So here's chapter 8! :D

Please review! :) Let me know you want me to continue :)

Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi (just in case it wasn't obvious...)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Clare POV:**

I just blinked, trying to make sure I was reading the test right. But no matter how hard I blinked, or how hard I shook the damn thing, it wouldn't change.

There was no hiding it, no reversing the clock, no changing fate and no undo button.

I, Clare Diane Goldsworthy, was pregnant.

"Clare," Alli started. I held up my hand. I closed my eyes, bit my lip and fought tears.

"Just go." I managed to whisper. She nodded.

"I'll be downstairs." She said. I laid back on my bed. The bed Eli and I had conceived our baby on. I groaned at that thought. I must've been a few weeks pregnant. I put my guess around four weeks pregnant. I've been a mother for a whole month and didn't know.

"Shhh, baby. Don't worry. Daddy will understand." I whispered, rubbing my belly where my baby bump soon would be and hoping Daddy would understand.

"Daddy will understand what?" I heard a deep, comforting voice ask. I bolted up and saw him.

"Eli Goldsworthy, what in hell are you doing home?" I asked. He blinked at the pregnancy test in my hand. We just stared at each other for a moment.

"Clare, darling, do you have anything you'd like to, um, share with me?" He asked, very calmly. I remembered he hadn't taken his meds this morning, the bottle was empty. The pharmacy had just dropped more off after he'd gone to work. I got scared and shook my head.

"N-no." I stuttered.

"What's that in your hand?" He asked, moving closer. I stood up.

"Eli, go take your pills they're on the counter." I stated, trying not to hear my own voice crack.

"Answer me first." He said, a hint of anger in his voice. His eyes, the eyes I'd fallen so madly in love with, were filled with rage. They weren't the same eyes I'd been too nervous to look into in high school, the eyes I'd seen in a picture every night before I went to bed at NYU, the eyes I's stared into and forgot the world on my wedding day as I walked down the aisle. No, these were different. They were the bipolar eyes that made me cringe and feel like there was a stake in my heart.

"Elijah," I started. His nostrils flared.

"God damn it, Clare! Just say it!" He shouted and grabbed my wrist. Tears streamed down my face.

"Eli! I'm pregnant! You got me pregnant with a baby!" I shrieked. He squeezed my wrist harder.

"Did you cheat on me?" He demanded angrily.

"WHAT?" I shrieked. "I've been sleeping with you every freaking night! This is your baby!" His expression suddenly changed. He looked happy. He looked thrilled. My eyes widened.

"We're gonna have a baby?" He whispered, smiling.

"No." I said. "I'm going to have a baby." A flash of sadness swept over his face and I could tell that was bitterly out of line. He looked down at his hold on my throbbing wrist that was slowly loosing circulation. He dropped his hand to his side and looked at the mark he'd left.

"Clare, holy shit, I'm so sorry." He whispered, kneeling down and kissing my wrist. I nodded.

"Okay." I said.

"That's it? Clare, I hurt you. I never wanted to be that man. The one who hits and yells." He shuddered. I sighed and backed away from him.

"I'm fine. I'll be okay."

"But Clare," He stared before I cut him off.

"Eli, I'm fine. I'm going to get my suitcase." I said. He was shocked.

"What?" He whispered.

"I'll be out of _your_ house by tomorrow." I said before walking out of the room. A tear ran down my face.

I think I just left the love of my life because of his shitty bipolar personality.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli POV:<strong>

I think I just lost the love of my life to my shitty bipolar personality.

I just stood there, motionless. I was surprised my lungs still knew how to breathe air.

"Clare." I whispered. I ran downstairs to find Alli reading a bottle.

"Alli," I started. But she cut me off and threw me the bottle.

"Here, take your pills. Go fix this before Clare calls Jake." She said. I fumbled with the bottle, but couldn't work the child lock. My hands were shaking too hard.

Alli walked over to me and grabbed the bottle from my hand. She opened it and poped the white round pill onto my hand. I gulped it down with whatever was in the mug on the counter. I think I was coffee but didn't stop to question.

Alli caught me in a huge before I raced up the stairs.

"Alli, what is it?" I asked in a hurry.

"I love you. You've always been there for Clare, and no matter what happens, I know she'll always love you. And I know you'll always love her. And that makes me love you." She said. I hugged her back and then released. She smiled at me.

"Go get your girl."

I raced up the stairs, but didn't see her. I ran into the bedroom thinking she'd be furiously packing. But it was empty. She wasn't in the upstairs.

I burst through the attic door and pounded up the stairs. She wasn't in there either. I raced to the window, the only logical explanation I could think of.

And then I spotted the BMW driving down the street.

Drew came in a second later.

"Eli, what happened?" He asked. I just shook my head and let the whelled up tears escape own my face. I didn't care if he couldn't understand me.

"J'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie." _I lost the love of my life._

"I know, Alli told me." Drew said. I looked up.

"You understand?"

"I did pay attention a little in high school." He laughed a bit. Then he frowned at me. "Don't worry, Eli. She'll be back." He said. I sighed and shook my head.

"Drew, she's pregnant. And she doesn't know that I want a baby. And she never will." I whispered. And then I looked out the window to see our neighbors across the street playing with their young children on the front lawn as one big happy family. And that killed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare POV:<strong>

It was six o'clock at night. Alli had texted me saying that Drew took Eli out for a couple of drinks and she was alone at my house, waiting for me.

"Alli?" I called, walking in my front door. She came into the foyer and saw the empty cardboard boxes I was carrying.

"You're really moving out?" She asked.

"Never answer a question with a question." I replied. She rolled her eyes and took the boxes upstairs for me. I followed and sat on my bed while she opened one and started to empty my clothes draws into a box.

"You know Clare, Eli loves you." She informed me as if I didn't already know.

"I know Alli. But," I rolled up the sleve of Darcy's old maternity shirt that I'd gotten from my mom's house. That's where I'd went when I left because my mom was in California with Glen at the moment and I knew where they hid the spare key. "He hurt me." I showed her my purple wrist. Her eyes widened.

"Clare, he didn't mean it."

"You think I don't know that?" I asked slowly. "He apologized. He hadn't taken his meds this morning, I get it."

"Clare, don't leave him." Alli tried to reason.

"Can you finish up there and I'll start packing my books?" I asked, pushing her comment away. She sighed and muttered a "sure".

I walked over to the built in bookshelf on the wall on Eli's side of the bed. The wall opposite the windows and door to the terrace.

I opened a box and started placing my books inside very carefully and neatly. I took my Shakespeare, my James Paterson, my limited edition box set of the twilight series. My Harry Potter also went into the box along with The Help and My Sister's Keeper. I also grabbed my very worn copy of Go Ask Alice and my even more worn copy of The Divinci Code. I sighed when I came to Tori's books.

Eli had stacked them on the lowest shelf, which was about at my waist. I knelled down to read all the bindings. The Cat in the Hat, Green Eggs and Ham, Easy French: Starting Out, I laughed when I read that one. My laughter faded quickly when I remembered who'd bought the book for her. Eli.

I then came to a thicker one. I raised an eyebrow at it and turned my head sideways to read the small print. This was a failed attempt, so I pulled it off the shelf. The book couldn't hav been more that 300 pages long. When I saw there was about 100 sticky notes in it, I knew instantly it was Eli's. The title is what made me open it.

**The New Father: A Dad's Guide to the First Year By Armin A. Brott. **I read.

No. No. It was probably just one of Peter's old books. If it was Eli's, it would mean he wanted a baby. If it was Peter's, it meant he loved Tori and Darcy. I already knew the second one was true.

I then realized that this three-hundred-something page book may save my marriage.

My shaking hands flipped it open. And there it was. The short note that Eli wrote in the books that were special to him and only the books that were special to him. But this one was much longer and in his best script. I read it over.

_November 8th  
><em>_If found, please return to Eli Goldsworthy. This is an especially important book to me. I bought it the day I realized I wanted to be a father. That day was the day Darcy and Peter left my life forever. I now realize the silver lining to this event was getting Victoria Stone. I feel as if she is my own daughter. Thank you Darcy and Peter. This book will be my guide. I want to be a good father to my son or daughter. I want to show Clare I can be a good father for our children. I wasn't sure how to tell Clare about this sudden change of heart, so this book is my way. I'll show her with my actions. Thank you.  
><em>_~Eli Goldsworthy._

I ran my hands over the black script and read it over and over again. He really did want kids. This is why he smiled when I'd told-no screamed-him that I was pregnant. This is why his normally unbreakable bipolar mood broke. I instantly wanted to die, realizing what I'd done to our marriage.

I opened the book to the first sticky note. I read the comment Eli had scribbled on the note.

_Show to Clare_.  
>I flipped to the next one.<br>_Read to Clare.  
><em>I flipped to the next one.  
><em>Show Clare, she'd laugh.<br>_I flipped to the next one.  
><em>It says how you feel, show Clare.<em>

I closed the book and stood up.

"Alli," I said. She looked up from folding my clothes that no longer fit me.

"What?" She asked, eyeing the book. I just handed it to her.

"Eli wants kids." I said. She shot her head up and cracked a huge smile.

"Clare, this is wonderful!" She practically sang. I just stood there relizing what I'd done.

"No Alli. It's not." I whispered, slowly raising my voice. Tears slowly forming in my eyes. A golfball forming in my throat. "I told Eli I was leaving. I told him it was my baby and not his and I told him I didn't love him." I cried. She hugged me. Because for all I knew, Eli was hooking up with some stripper at the club Drew had taken him to.

"I'm going to kill Drew." I muttered. She hugged me closer and kept reading through the book.

"I'm with you." She promised. Then I jumped up and grabbed my keys. I had to find my husband before he wasn't my husband anymore.

**A/N: Vhat do you think? (vampire voice;) I worked really hard editing it, and I know it's a bit short, but I hope you like it! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 If This Was A Movie

Heyy, sorry I haven't updated! I hope this makes up for it, though! I Know what you're thinking, I don't want to hear your excuses, but I have a good one. I fell in love this weekend! LOVE! Real love! I'm so head over heels in love that I haven't had time, I've been hanging out with the guy I'm in love with. Also, I've been stressed because the guy I'm in love with is my exboyfriend's best friend and my best friend's crush. And I think he lovesd me too! I know, I'm a horrible person, but at least I am giving you more Degrassi FanFiction! Here we go!:D

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Degrassi, or any music/songs/lyrics/artists I may use in this story...I think you all get it. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p><strong>Clare POV:<strong>

So here I am, 22 years old, racing through the streets of downtown Toronto in my BMW. Alli just shook her head in the passenger seat as I gripped the steering wheel and sped over the speed limit.

"Clare, you're gonna get us killed."

"Shut up." I muttered.

"Pregnancy hormones are already kicking in." She sighed. I cracked a slight smile, but then frowned again as I though of Eli hooking up with some half naked striper. I hit the Bluetooth button on my steering wheel and said "Call Eli mobile." The ringing sound blast through the speakers in my car but no one answered on the first ring like usual.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up." I whispered. But no one did.

"Hey it's Eli. I probably won't listen to your message, but you can still leave one. You know what to do when the annoying robot lady gives you pointless directions. Bye." Eli's voice mail played.

"Eli, this is your wife…look Eli, I'm really sorry. I know you couldn't control it. I'm so sorry, please call me. I need you. Our baby needs you. Please." I whispered the last please. "I love you." I said next. "Bye." I finished. I hung up, knowing he wouldn't listen to the voicemail but I still gave it a shot. I whipped into the parking lot of the club called Karaoke 4 All.

I saw Drew's mustang in the parking space and sped into the first empty space I found. Alli flew forward in her seat and glared at me.

"Clare, what did I say about getting us killed?" She asked. I ignored her and jumped out of the car.

My white camisole flew behind me revealing my pink tank top that was Darcy's when she was pregnant. I'd taken her maternity skinny jeans too, and was wearing flats. It was amazing how I was only like a month pregnant and already needed some early maternity clothes, even though I wasn't showing.

"Clare, wait up!" Alli called, trailing behind me. I burst through the doors and walked into a crowded room.

Everything felt like slow motion in that moment. The smell of alcohol floated into my nose and I coughed because it was so strong. The music I heard was awful, and my eyes searched for the sorce. I found it was a man singing on a stage, wailing his heart out to LMFAO's _Sexy and I know it_. My eyes then fluttered around the room, searching for Eli. The slow motion continued as my eyes landed on him. He was at the bar, sitting on a bar stool, drinking a glass of what looked like vodka on the rocks.

I tried to break my feeling of slow motion as I pushed through the crowd to get to Eli. I finally broke free once I got close enough. A weight was lifted off my shoulders as I called out his name and he turned toward me. His green eyes widened but he didn't have any other expression. I pushed through a group of people my age to get to him. He just stared at me, not knowing what to say.

"Eli," I said.

"Clare, you're here." He said. I know he must've tried his best to hide it, but I could hear some relief in his voice, as well as happiness and love. I felt love rush into my heart, warming my body and making me feel amazing, like I was floating.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, we need to talk." I said. He just stared at me.

"What's to talk about?" He asked. His voice was dry now, his expression had turned cold. He had taken his pills…maybe he was still feeling over whelmed? That happened, right? He still got bipolar mood swings even when his medication was in effect. The floating feeling had broken and my heart now felt heavy as a bolder.

"Eli, please, I know I freaked out at you, I'm sorry! But please, just hear me out!" I pleaded, a rush of need and desperation fluding my body. I started to shake as I clasped my hands together, hoping he'd say ok.

"Clare, I'm not the father, you said so yourself. I realize he's biologically mine and all, but he'll never be "ours" or "mine" as you would put it." He said coldly. My mouth dropped open, but I closed it quickly, tightening my jaw.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Nothing, I'm drinking water." Eli said. "Just because I don't have you to look out for me doesn't mean I'll start drinking and smoking and sleeping around. That is why you're here, to make sure I'm not sleeping around, is it not?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes and clenched my teeth.

"You listen to me, Goldsworthy. You're my husband, you're our baby's father. You get in my car and drive me home, right now." I said. He narrowed his eyes too. And for once, I wasn't scared, I was evenly terrifying.

"You don't love me, remember?" he asked. I was about to protest when I heard the drunk guy stop singing.

"Any more takers?" The guy running the Kareoke game asked. I then got a brilliant idea.

"I'll do it," I shouted. The light flashed from the stage to me and followed me as I climbed the stage. Alli and Drew sat watching while Eli was staring at a NFL football game on the TV, his back to me.

"And what's your name?" Asked the guy with the DJ booth. I smiled and threw Alli my cardigan, reveling my tank top.

"I'm Clare _Goldsworthy_," I said emphasizing Goldsworthy.

"What would you like to sing tonight, pretty lady?" he asked me. I smiled.

"Why, I'd love to sing…" I leaned in and whispered to him. He smiled big and nodded.

"Oh yeah, I can do that." He said as he put the track on.

The familiar tune started and I'm sure I saw Eli cringe.

I knew all the words by heart, but I decided to change one, because it would fit perfectly.

_If This Was A Movie By Taylor Swift_

_Last night I heard my own heart beating_

_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_

_Even though I know you're not there_

_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby_

_Thinkin' 'bout everythin' we've been through_

_Maybe I've been goin' back too much lately_

_When time stood still and I had you_

_Come back, come back, come back to me Eli_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_'Til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me Eli_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_I know people change and these things happen_

_But I remember how it was back then_

_Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing_

_'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them_

_Now, I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street_

_Flashback to the night when you said to me_

_"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you "_

_Not before I knew how much I had to lose_

_Come back, come back, come back to me Eli_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_'Til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me Eli_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on_

_I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone_

_I just want it back the way it was before_

_And I just wanna see you back at my front door_

_And I say come back, come back, come back to me Eli_

_You would before you said it's not that easy_

_Before the fight, before I locked you out_

_But I'd take it all back now_

_Come back, come back, come back to me Eli_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_'Til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me Eli_

_You could, you could if you just said sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_You'd be here by now_

_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now_

_Baby, what about the ending?_

_Oh, I thought you'd be here by now_

_That you'd be here by now_

_(I replaced the word "like" with "Eli" because it fits really well. If you don't believe me, listen to the song and try it for yourself :)_

Eli had turned around to face me once he heard me replace "like" with "Eli". He was smiling slightly, but not clapping. Everyone else, however, as cheering. People were screaming for more. I just got off the stage, handing the guy the mic, and walked over to Alli. She hugged me, but I just took my cardigan and walked outside. If Eli got the message, he'd follow me. If he didn't, he'd still follow me, knowing him. But he would just say something mean and then go back inside.

I realized it was pouring outside and pulled my sweater closer to me.

And then my world stopped when I heard it.

"Clare, attendre J'ai besoin de vous parler."


	10. Chapter 10 I Promise

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE AMAZING REVIEWS!**

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated! I'm still in love, and am seeing the guy today! I'm excited and still super busy with my band, other stories, and family/friends. My favorite teacher (english teacher) is getting surgery and I was working hard on a story my friend and I wrote for him... sorry for the lame excuses! Okay, so with out further wait, here's chapter 10!

_**This picks up right where chapter 9 leaves off!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Clare POV:<strong>

I just got off the stage, handing the guy the mic, and walked over to Alli. She hugged me, but I just took my cardigan and walked outside. If Eli got the message, he'd follow me. If he didn't, he'd still follow me, knowing him. But he would just say something mean and then go back inside.

I realized it was pouring outside and pulled my sweater closer to me.

And then my world stopped when I heard it.

"Clare, attendez nous avons besoin de parler." Eli called after me.

_Clare, we need to talk._

I stopped moving, everything in my life depending on this moment. I decided I couldn't hide it, I couldn't try and forget it. I wanted my Eli.

"So talk," I snapped. I bit my lip, realizing how that sounded, and I turned around. It was raining very hard, but neither one of us was moving from that spot in the parking lot. My clothes were sticking to my body, I was freezing cold. The little rain drops that fell felt like pieces of ice, hitting my face and making my skin cold to the touch. I turned slowly to see him coming up behind me. As he got closer, I could see his wet clothes sticking to his body. The wet shirt perfectly outlined his muscular, perfect figure. He'd never been really buff, but had nice muscle tone. He was pretty strong, but not a weight lifter like Drew. He was arms-length away. His hair stuck to the sides of his face and seemed to be an inch longer when wet. This brought back memories of high school, and one in particular, that reminded me very much of this life-or-death moment.

* * *

><p><em>It was spring, and Fitz had just returned, claiming he'd found god. He'd shown up at my house during a rainstorm much like this one. Eli had walked in and freaked out, this being before we'd known he was bipolar. <em>

"_Fitz just showed up on my doorstep all beaten up," I tried to explain to Eli. "He's having problems at home." I explained. All I could see was the confused, scared, angry expression on Eli's face. His beautiful eyes were glazed over in anger. _

"_Sure, more lies. Why'd you let him in here?" Eli demanded. _

"_Because anyone with a heart tries to help people when they're in trouble!" I fought, my voice raising slightly._

"_What'd he say? That I'm some heartless monster?" Eli fought back._

"_Sometimes!" I shrieked. Eli's mouth fell open, but he closed it tightly. I could see his jaw tighten. Sadness now mixed into his eyes. I knew I'd crossed the line. He took a shaky breath and stared at me with the same expression. Anger, fear, confusion and now sadness. It made me want to die. _

"_Eli, we need to talk." Fitz had tried to fix what he'd broken._

"_I have nothing to say to you," Eli seethed. Then he backed up toward my front door, his gaze still on Fitz. He ran out._

_Later, after Father Greg had picked Fitz up, I slipped out my front door. The hearse was still parked in front of my house, the boy I loved still sat inside. I made my way over to it. I climbed inside to see Eli hunched up against the steering wheel, his head down, his face concealed from the outside world._

"_I know you're mad, but just let me explain." I started. He didn't move. "I didn't mean it when I said you were heartless."_

"_Okay," He replied. His perfect, creamy, wonderful voice was horse. He sat back against the seat, took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "I don't wanna loose you, Clare."_

"_You're not going to," I'd replied softly, moving in closer. He just stared straight ahead. _

"_I just feel like you're slipping away…and I can't stop it." He turned to look at me. His eyes were full of pain, not anger. My heart ached for him instantly. "Don't leave me, okay?" He said. "Please?" He added, almost whispered. "Promise me, okay? Just promise me."_

"_Okay," I said, both my voice and expression soft. I pulled him in. He leaned his head against my chest and I wrapped my arms around him. I stroked his face and kissed his forehead. It was the first time I'd really realized that I loved him. I really truly loved him. And even though that promise had been broken on the night of the dance, it still stood. It still existed and I had every intention of keeping it that way. I see that now, standing here in the rain._

* * *

><p>"Clare, I know we're kinda...broken right now. Our relationship, I mean. And," He said, not knowing how to go on. "I feel like you're right. We need to talk."<p>

"I feel the same way," I said. He came closer to me but didn't touch me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I just should've talked calmly to you. I do love you and this is our baby." I whispered, a tear escaping my eye.

"Clare, I've been wanting a baby. Ever since we got Tori, I've wanted kids. I want a son to give advice about girls and play football with and take to dead hand concerts. I want a daughter to protect from boys and buy shoes for and read storied to at night. I want a child of my own blood and DNA who had your beautiful eyes and your curls and your perfect skin. I feel like Tori has formed into our daughter, like we have a real parental connection with her. I love her so much. I want a reason to be here, on this earth. I want to argue and scream and fight because I believe it will make us stronger. But I also want to love and smile and laugh with our children. I want a house and a dog and a yard and a purpose besides you. I want children to fill the empty rooms. I want to create with you, make life. I want that amazing connection. We have the chemistry and the love and the passion. We just need to stop doubting each other. I trust you Clare and I'm sorry. I want to have this baby with you more than anything in the world. I've wanted this for a long time." Eli said. By now, we were both crying.

"I know that you've been wanting this." I chocked out. He looked puzzled suddenly.

"You do? How?" He asked. "Do I have to kick Drew's ass?"

"No. I found your book." I said. Eli blushed, but I ran my had over his face.

"Eli, it touched my heart to read it. I'm so proud to be your wife."

"I'm so sorry. I've been doing so good, I don't know why my bipolar side took over today." He said. I could hear the shame in his voice.

"You're strong. You're the strongest man I know. You being bipolar means you're weak and vonerable sometimes, but it doesn't change who you are. It doesn't change the loving, passionate, sarcastic, mysterious, fervent, amorous, warm, tender man that I fell in love with when I was fifteen. It only comes to make him stronger." I said. he smiled and kissed my forehead. "I know you don't like to talk about her, but I think Julia would be proud of you." I said. "I know I didn't know her, but the way you describe her, she sounds like she'd be so proud of you. How far you've come, I mean." I whispered. He just stared at me.

"I know she would be proud of **you**. She knew better than anyone how hard it is to get along with me." He whispered.

"I don't like it when we fight." I said. "It reminds me of my parents."

"We're not your parents." Eli said. He then came closer. He stared into my eyes and took my hands in his.

"Good, because I wanna be with you forever." I said. he then leaned in and kissed me. It was one of the most passionate kisses we'd ever shared.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

A pickup truck swerved toward us, spinning out of control. A drunk driver. Eli looked up and pushed me out of the way.

"Clare, look out!" He bellowed. I fell back onto the cold, wet pavement just as I saw it hit him. I jumped to my feet and screamed.

"ELI!" I screamed. The drunk driver swerved out of the parking lot. I stumbled over to my husband who was lying motionless on the pavment. He looked pale, his eyes were closed.

"Eli! Elijah, don't leave me!" I screamed/cried. Tears were pouring out of my eyes. I bent over him and saw the blood soaking through his shirt and the right leg on his jeans.

"No, no, no!" I sobbed despritly, taking his pulse.

"Call 911, he's not breathing!" I screamed to the bystanders. They took out their phone, but I didn't see. All I could do was give him CPR until an ambulance got here.

"Eli, please." I cried. "Please stay with me." I whispered. "I promised I'd never leave you, it's your turn to never leave me."

**A/N: Dah Dah Dahhhhhhh! Cliffhanger! Okay, I'll update soon, I promise! PLEASE review, it makes me smile! **


	11. Chapter 11 Heaven on Earth

Hey guys! Sorry, it's been awhile! Here's Ch.11! Happy Valentines' Day! 3

**_***PLEASE READ! tHIS CHAPTER TALKS ABOUT THINGS SUCH AS HEAVEN AND GOD AND DIFFERENT BELIEFS ABOUT THOSE TOPICS! I AM NOT JUDGING ANYONE'S BELIEFS OR VALUES OR OPINIONS, THIS IS JUST MEARLY A CHAPTER IN THE STORY. ALOS: THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE IN PRESENT TENSE BECAUSE IT WORKS BETTER FOR THIS CHAPTER! AFTER THIS CHAPTER THOUGH, IT WILL GO BACK TO PAST TENSE! SOOO SORRY FOR THE TENSE CHANGING! THIS CHAPTER REVOLVES AROUND RELIGIOUS TOPICS AND BELIEFS OF DIFFERENT CHARACTERS. I DON'T WANT TO AFFEND ANYONE, I JUST REALLY WANTED TO RIGHT THIS CHAPTER! Please enjoy and REVIEW! :) _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I don't own degrassi!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli POV:<strong>

Maybe I am dead. That would explain why I'm floating through the sky, free as a bird. I sail through the clouds, unaware of where I'm going. I'm above the rain clouds, this is certain. The sun shines up here, sparkling and bouncing off me and everything around me. I just float until a light blinds me. I shield my eyes, but its no use. The intense ball of light penetrates my hands and sneaks under my closed eyelids, making my eyes burn. I feel my muscles, organs, everything tighten. I feel as if I am being forced through a space that is too narrow. Then, all at once, the light goes away and the pressure on my body stops. I feel strong, stronger than ever before. I slowly open my eyes to see…Toronto? But…wait…wasn't I just sailing through the clouds. I look down to see I'm standing on the sidewalk.

No, no it can't be. I'm just standing here, in the city where I live. I turn around, looking for the light that brought me away from the clouds and to an average street in the city I live in. But the light has vanished. Confused, I look down.

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit._

I am wearing my old clothes. My hands are shaking, but I manage to reach up and touch my hair. I have soooo much hair! It's long like it was in high school. I'm wearing my bleached skinny jeans, my black leather jacket and a red Degrassi polo. My guitar pick necklace and my Degrassi student I.D hangs around my neck. I look to see that I'm standing in front of the dot. I see my reflection in the window of the Dot. I'm so young! I must be 17!

How is this happening! I must be dreaming…right? Unless I'm in heaven. But I don't believe in that stuff.

"Eli!" I hear someone call my name. I whip my head around to see her.

Darcy was standing about twenty feet away from me, wearing a glamorous white dress, had white flowers in her hair, and had feathery wings on her back. She was barefoot.

"What the hell?" I managed. I must've taken too much of my meds. Or maybe the bartender had given me vodka, not water. I moan as I watch Darcy run up to me.

"Hey…Darcy?" I ask. She grins and takes my arm.

"What's up?" She asks like this was normal. I stare at her.

"You tell me." I reply.

"You're here, Eli!" Darcy practically sings.

"Where? Back in high school?"

"No, silly! Heaven!" She smiles. I laugh. I burst out in hysterical laughter. She sighs and narrows her eyes at me. She doesn't say anything. I get a feeling she's serious.

"Are you for real?" I ask. She brightens up.

"Of course! Eli, you've passed on!"

"No way! I have Tori to take care of. And Clare! And my new baby! Darcy, I'm just dreaming!" I plead. She shakes her head.

"No, you're really here."

"Darcy! I can't. I don't believe in this! I don't wanna die!" I cry. She sighs.

"You may not."

"What?" I manage.

"They're deciding." She says.

"Who? What?" I beg. I don't know anything about god.

"Your guardian angles is deciding whether it's your time to go or not."

"Darcy, this is bull. I'm going home." I say, walking toward where my house would be. She catches up in half a second and walks next to me.

"You don't believe me?" She asks.

"I'm probably just high. Or drunk. Or…mental." I reply casually. She groans in frustration.

"Eli, she just wants to talk to you."

"Who now?" I beg, just wanting to go home and snuggle with Clare and read with Tori.

"Your guardian angle." Darcy says. Now I groan in frustration.

"Darcy, I'm not dead. I'm sleeping. I don't believe in angels. Heaven isn't real. This isn't real!" I cry, wanting to believe myself.

"Just meet her. Decide for yourself." Darcy says. And then she vanishes.

I'm never drinking again because I'm pretty sure that's what caused this.

And then everything changes. The setting melts away and I'm left wandering in nothingness. I just walk, seeing nothing but white, like I'm in a cartoon. I'm so scared, I can't breathe. But something tells me that I won't need to be able to breathe much longer. A wave of pain and sorrow and sadness and depression washes over me. I miss Clare. I miss my blue eyes.

"Elijah," I hear a familiar voice say. I turn, not sure what I'm looking for. And then she appears.

"Julia Geller!" I yell, running toward her. I stop right in front of her and stare at her.

"Eli, it's me. Julia." She says.

"I know!" I sigh. She looks exactly the same as she did when she left me. The same black hoodie and black skinny jeans and purple tshirt. I enhale her familiar scent of vanilla perfume.

"Julia, help me! I'm lost and scared. My wife is stuck in the real world, pregnant with our baby! My daughter who isn't really my daughter is with Clare's mom! I'm beside myself, worried! I can't think…I need you." I say. She just stares at me.

That's it; I'm convinced I'm dreaming. This isn't real. I'm just mental. I'm insane. I belong in a mental hospital.

Then Julia smirks. She smirks!

"I know, dumb ass, I've been watching you." She says.

This just got creepier, if possible.

"Okay…" I say, taking half a step back.

"I'm your guardian angel." She says. I frown at her.

"I thought you were an atheist, like me."

"Eli, I'm an angel. In heaven."

"No, you're not."

"Eli, let's not go through this. We both know who's gonna win." She smiles. I smirk, agreeing.

"So why the hell am I here and not with my wife?" I ask. "We were in the middle of a moment when I was brought here." I say. She laughs. "It's very inconvenient, Jules." I say. She ruffles my hair.

"Oh, Eli! This is your version of heaven." She says. I frown even more.

"I don't get it."

"Eli, you're dreaming. This is what your subconscious mind thinks heaven is like."

"I have no subconscious mind. I have no mind. I'm mental."

"No, you're defiant."

"Jules, tell me what I need to do to get out of my dream."

"Eli, you got hit by a car. You're currently unconscious. They think you're dying. Right now, for example, you're lying on a streacher in an ambulance of your way to the hospital. Clare is begging you not to leave her and you're pale as fuck, motionless, and not breathing." Julia says. I don't move.

"Why am I here?" I ask again.

"They're trying to decide whether you deserve to live or not." She says.

"Jules, why am I in a white box?" I ask. She laughs. I've missed her laugh.

"This is your version of heaven. You control the setting." She says. I raise an eyebrow.

It's only a matter of time before I wake up, right? Before I come down from my high or my meds wear off or I sober up.

"Go on!" She says. I close my eyes and think really hard. Where do I wanna be with Julia…?

My old bedroom appears in the background.

"Very funny, Eli." She says sarcastically. I laugh and change the setting again. This time, it's a winter day outside. The snow is piled up a foot deep and Julia and I are trapped inside Morty. This is a memory.

"Eli, this is weird." She says.

"What? It's where we had our first kiss." I say. She crosses her legs as we sit in the back of Morty and both sip a hot chocolate. She makes a face after drinking hers.

"Ew, you know I hate snow."

"Shut up, Jules." I smile. She sighs.

"You know you might die today, right?" She whispers.

"Julia, Julia, Julia. I'll be fine. This is a dream."

"In a way, it's a dream. But it's reality too. Eli, you may die! You're currently not breathing." She says. I wave her little fact off.

"Jules, I've missed you." I say.

"Eli…you're married." She reminds me as if I have forgotten my wonderful wife.

"And I love Clare more than anything! I do! But…right now I'm dreaming, right?" I ask, leaning in closer to her, rubbing her thigh right where I used to.

"Eli, this is stupid." She says.

"My dream." I reply. I press my lips to hers. They're surprisingly cold and no longer taste like strawberries like they used to. I pull away.

"That was weird." I say. She nods.

"You're in love with Clare. That's why." She says.

"I love her so much, Jules." I sigh.

"I know you do. That's why I sent her to you." She whispers. I raise an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I had to give you real love, Eli. I made sure you were driving by just as Alli dropped her glasses into the street. I did that because I knew you would be in love the second you met her. And you deserve love. Eli, you showed me what life is all about. You gave me strength when I was weak, you gave me light when it was dark. You saved me from cutting." She said. I remember how when I first met Jules, she cut and did drugs. "You saved me, E. So I had to return the favor."

"What about Tori? Are you responsible for her too?"

"No, I'd never kill Darcy or Peter. They were needed here. They were taken because they were needed. And Darcy fits in well here, does she not?"

"Jules, cut to the chase." I say.

"I made sure you would know real, true love Eli. I believe you were my soul mate. However, I don't think I was yours." She says, stroking my face.

"Jules, thank you." I say. She smiles.

But then, a second later, the smile breaks.

"What?" I ask. She looks scared.

"They've decided." She says. "They've decided whether they want you as a human or an angel." I just watch her.

"Good bye, E." She says.

"Wait, am I staying? Am I going back to the real world?" I beg of her. But she disappears. I franticly look around as Morty and my perfect memory slip away, fading into nothingness. I suddenly feel as if I'm falling. I try and grab the air, but I just plummet. I pinch myself.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I yell. "Wake the fuck up!" I scream/cry. Objects I recognize fly around me in a wind tunnel, like I'm in a tornado. My picture of Julia and me, my wedding ring, my Degrassi polo, my wedding photo, the script to my play, the red jacket from Vages night, the guitar pick necklace, the keys to Morty, the comics I read. Everything I've ever known flashes before my eyes.

And then everything stops. There's just darkness for a moment, and then an electric shock goes through my body. I feel as if I'm flying and then I slam back down against something hard and cold.

For a few seconds nothing happens.

And then I open my eyes, afraid of what I'll see.

What I see is Clare staring back at me. She's crying, her body shaking in tremors of fear. I see doctors and nurses crowding around me. Everyone is staring at me.

"Eli?" Clare whispers. I don't trust my voice. I sit up and look around. The doctors start taking my pulse and blood pressure and hooking IV needles up to me. I just watch Clare as emotion rushes over her face. She goes from panic and sadness to relief and joy. Some doctors leave, one starts barking orders and the nurses scurry away. I become aware of the sharp pain in my left leg and my left shoulder. My head hurts too.

The doctors start cleaning my wounds (including a large gash in my left leg where you could see my bone. It had snapped in half) and bandaging my head. Clare and I just look at each other. A wave of relief rushes over me the second I realize what had happened.

I was alive! Julia was right, who ever "they" were had decided and they let me live. This doesn't mean I believe in god or heaven or anything. But I do believe in miracles. About 20 minutes later, the doctor leaves. I just watch my wife.

"You almost died." She says. "For me."

"I pushed you out of the way…now I remember." I say. "Julia said something about a car accident." I say. Clare looks puzzled.

"What? Julia?"

"She was in my dream. I apparently almost died and was brought to heaven. No worries, it was just a dream."

"Eli, you weren't breathing."

"She said that too."

"Are you okay?" She asks. I can tell she means me being bipolar by the way she says "you".

"Yes Clare, I am. I went to see Julia and Darcy."

"Oh god, how much medication did Allie give you?" She worries, coming and lying next to me, stroking my face.

"Too much." I agree. I was right naturally. I'd been dreaming about me being in heaven. But at least I was here, with Clare.

"I love you, Clare. So much. More than you know." I say. She kisses my forehead. "We're meant to be, blue eyes."

"I know." She says. And that's all she can fit in before the doctor comes in.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy, I have some…unpleasant news." The doctor says. And just as he says that, Clare grabs her stomach.

"What?" I ask, cutting the doctor off.

"I=I have sharp p-pains in my-oh god! Ahhhh!" Clare screamed. The doctor comes over by her.

"Is it the baby?" I ask.

"She's pregnant?" The doctor asks. I nod. She screams again.

"Eli, something isn't right!" She cries. I exchange a look with the doctor who helps her into a wheelchair that had been tucked into the corner.

"I'll take you to an empty room in the ER." He says.

"Wait, no!" I call. But he's already pushing her down the hallway. I slump back onto the pillow, closing my eyes. As much as I wanted to sleep, I couldn't. My wife was in trouble, my baby was in trouble, Tori had no idea this was happening. Besides, I never wanted a dream like that one again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? If you were affended by this chapter, I'm really REALLY sorry! Please forgive me! Tell me what you think, I'm trying a new type of descriptive writing! Let me know, please! Thank you!**


	12. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

**Hey! So two things: One, I'm sooo very sorry that I haven't updated! I hope this chapter makes up for it! And two: Check out my other new story! It's called Sleepless Nights and Lullabies! It's not really EClare, but I know you guys will like it! :) Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli POV:<strong>

"Why? Every time we fix our marriage, it falls apart again!" I screamed to Adam and Drew. Drew scratched the back of his neck, something he often did when he was nervous. Adam twitted his thumbs and paced around the room, a pure sign that my best friend was truly stumped about my situation. It wasn't fair, after all, that Clare has to go through this baby-drama alone. I suppose Adam could go in with her…

"Adam!" I called from my depressed state on the hospital bed. He turned to me and gave me an overflowing look of worry. My bones shook for a second, because when Adam, the most chill guy in the world, is nervous, you can't help but get nervous.

"What is it, Eli?" Adam hurried.

"Go find Clare and stay with her." I ordered. He looked hesitant. "Now!" I demanded. He flew from the room and around the corner. I could hear the heels of his Nikes stomping on the floor, causing quite a disturbance in this quiet wing of the hospital. Drew watched me as I watched the TV.

"Are You okay?" he asked. I looked over at my best friend.

"I just keep seeing her running through the door with that amazing green dress on and that beautiful bright red lipstick. Those blue eyes that shone with fear that night. Fear for me, fear for herself, but mostly fear for us. Fear that we were truly over; That everything we'd been working for was gone forever and we'd never retrieve it." I said thoughtfully. Drew sighed heavily and nodded in agreement.

"At least it's better than when Adam was lying where you were, and I'd caused this."

"And Clare and I were reconnecting for the first time." Eli remembered.

"Mr. Goldsworthy?" A nurse broke the silence, bursting into the claustrophobic room. "Your wife has requested your presence."

"Absolutely," I said. Drew fetched the wheelchair from her and helped me into it.

"Mr. Goldsworthy," The unnatural blond nurse asked, lifting a finger in the air to stop me. "You mustn't be rough…" She said before Drew cut her off by running out of the room full speed ahead.

He raced me down the corridor at a pretty intense speed for a car accident victim. We rounded the corner and spead down another hallway.

"This is it!" Drew called to me as we slowed down at a door marked 43B. Drew wheeled me inside and I stopped me at the foot of the bed.

The curtains were drab, and the wallpaper was even worse. It looked like it had been rubbed intensely with coffee grounds and then covered with flypaper. A horrid tile covered the floor, chipped and faded with spots and stains that gave me no desire to know their history.

The medical equitment stood out in the dreary room, all framing the metal bed frame. But the worst thing in the room wasn't the old, peeling flypaper wallpaper or the chipped tiles that reminded me of a basement floor from the 1950s. No, they were far from worse.

The worst thing was what sat in the middle of this gross idiocy of a room.

The worst thing was that my beautiful wife, the love of my life, sat there, in that dingy, drab room, blending in perfectly. She looked dull to be honest. Her rosey cheeks weren't rosey at all; they were pale, as was the rest of her perfect, baby soft skin. Her luxurious curls were flat against her face despite the effort of a simple black cotton headband. The worst part was her eyes. Those crystal-clear, ocean-deep blue eyes were a clear grey. Don't get me wrong, I still loved Clare just as much as I did before, if not more. But seeing her like this made me ach for her, made me want to cry and scream and hate the world.

"C-clare?" I stuttered. She looked relieved to see me. Drew pushed me over to her and Alli, Adam and him left, leaving only Clare, my Doctor and I in the room. I grabbed Clare's hand and she smiled weakly at me.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy, I have lot of news." He said. I raised an eyebrow out of habit. "Let's start with your baby. Your baby is doing well, there is no need to get alarmed. However, Clare has been experiencing very high stress levels, causing a strain on the baby. Now, this is very common during a first pregnancy, no need to get too alarmed. But, I want to keep the baby and Clare safe. So, I am proscribing for Clare to go on bedrest until the baby is born." The doctor said. Both of our mouths dropped open.

"What? No! Eli can't take care of our daughter for seven months!" Clare protested. I was suddenly affended.

"Excuse me, I took care of her for like two months while you were off running around in New York." I defended. Clare considered this and nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry Eli, I just don't wanna dump a lot of work on you."

"It's fine baby, I'll take care of you." I said, kissing her forehead. She nodded. She looked so exhausted and drained.

"I'm afraid that's the bad news." The doctor said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Elijah, you also need bed rest if you want your broken bones to heal completely."

"What?" I asked again.

"You two need to stay in bed."

"Okay!" I agreed, eagerly. He laughed.

"No sexual interactions." He warned.

"Shit." I muttered, partly because working from home for that long will drive me crazy and partly because lying in a bed next to Clare for a long period of time without us having sex will kill me.

The doctor went into a long explanation about our conditions, and our medications, and what we should do to stay healthy and fit while on bed rest. Once he was done, he left, leaving Clare and I alone.

"Wow," I said. She just nodded. We turned to face each other and I could see tears streaming down her face. Fuck bed rest. I got up, standing on my good leg of course, and shifted so I was sitting on Clare's bed.

"Don't cry! I promise blue eyes, we'll get through this." I said softly. She looked into my eyes.

"How do you know?" She begged. I chuckled softly.

"One word: Adam."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Please review, telling me what YOU, the amazing readers, want to see in the story! Also: Tell me what I should do; kinda fast forward Clare's pregnancy and bed rest and go streight to like month 9, or keep writing about Clare's pregnancy and bed rest! Tell me what YOU want! :)**


	13. Chapter 13 The Perfect Name

**Sorry this took soooooo long, I'll start updating sooner, I promise! Here you go! Please review! Love You guys!**

* * *

><p>"Clare, we can do this." I assured Clare as we both climbed into our bed. Clare wrapped her arms around me and sighed, pulling the covers over us.<p>

"Eli, but I'm so scared. I've never had a medical condition before." She cried. I soothed her with a light kiss.

"Darling, nous serons bien. Je vous assure, ça va bien se passer." I said.

"What does that mean?" Clare complained. I laughed.

"Darling, we will be well. I assure you, it'll be alright." I translated.

"At least we have each other." Clare said.

"So have you thought of any baby names?" I asked excitedly. I couldn't help it, I'd always wanted to have kids. And I loved the idea of defining them with their own name, making them special. I wanted something unique. I'd autchually picked out the name Tori for Darcy and Peter. The day Tori was born, the young couple couldn't think of a name they liked for their new baby girl. They'd been sure they were laving a boy. Clare had gone to the bathroom, leaving me alone with the new parents. They'd been saying names back and forth, testing them out with Edwards-Stone, when I spoke up. "Victoria." I'd said. "Tori for short." And that was all it had taken to make both Darcy and Peter break out into a huge grin.

"I don't know, I was hoping we'd decide together." Clare told me.

"Alright, we'll decide together. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I see a girl." Clare said. I laughed and smirked.

"Alright."

"What about Tara?" Clare asked. "Tara Edwards-Goldsworthy." I wrinkled my nose.

"How about Zane?"

"For a girl?" Clare laughed.

"Have you met me?" I returned. Clare agreed that I would name my daughter Zane.

"Carmella?"

"Clare this isn't medieval times." I joked. She rolled her eyes. "Ellie?"

"Too much like Eli."

"How about Hailey?" I asked. Clare's face lit up.

"I love that name! It's perfect!" Clare smiled.

"I agree. It's perfect." I agreed. She kissed me.

"You'll be a great dad Eli. Tori loves you, and now you're kids will love you too." Clare promised.

"I hope so, blue eyes." I returned. "I really hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! Love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14 Lies To Protect Her

**Hey! I've been delaying this chapter, I've wanted it to be perfect! I know the last one was reallllly short, but I wanted to just give you all a little bit of the pregnancy. I know you wanted to hear about the pregnancy, but I'm gonna skip a lot of it...really sorry guys, but I think you all will like this chapter! Please review and tell me if you're disapointed. If you are, I'll do some flashbacks in the next few chapters. Enjoy! :)**

**I don't own degrassi.**

* * *

><p><strong>*No one POV*<strong>

"Morning!" Adam quickly greeted Eli and Clare as he ran past their bedroom door. Adam had moved in temporarily with them so he could help out. It had been about six months since the accident and Eli and Clare were both miserable. Eli's therapist, who came to the house weekly, said that he was doing rather well as far as depression and emotional side effects from his and his wife's conditions went. Eli, however, was bored to death. He'd read eighty-four books in counting, edited countless stories for work, watched every horror movie in his collection, read comic books, and even made a Facebook page.

Clare had just worked on lesson plans and graded exams her students were taking. She'd gotten a long-term sub, and had all her students' work delivered to the house so she could grade it. Adam then would run it back to Degrassi.

"Uncle ADAM!" Tori wailed from the bathroom.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He replied quickly.

"Adam, I need my bipolar pills!" Eli called. Clare rolled over to look at her husband.

"Six months without sex." She complained. He laughed and kissed her gently.

_She'd gotten so big, it was remarkable! Not that she's not beautiful, but still!_ Eli had thought as he kissed Clare.

"More, Eli." She demanded. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. She started to pull at his clothes, but he pulled away.

"Clare, you know damn well that we can't do anything." He reminded her as if she could forget.

"Right. I'm gonna shower." Clare said. She was allowed six hours a day on her feet, the rest of the time she had to be in bed. Eli was only allowed to be standing for twenty minutes at the most. There was a lot of pressure on his almost healed legs; his doctor didn't want him to break anything again.

"Wish I could shower with you," he slipped. Damn it, now he was doing it too.

"You could." She smiled seductively.

"Go shower, Clare." He laughed. She pouted, but went into her bathroom. Today was the day. Eli would go get his cast off and he'd finally be allowed to walk around again.

"Eli!" Adam said, bringing a tray of breakfast into their bedroom. "Eat up. We've gotta get to the doctor!" He said, sounding annoyed. Tori followed behind Adam. At least, Eli thought it was Tori. It was a little girl that resembled Tori, but had bubbles covering her from head to toe.

"Adam, what did you do to my beautiful little girl?" Eli asked, picking Tori up. She giggled.

"Uncle Eli, Adam said I have no school today!" She laughed.

"Yeah, but don't tell Aunt Clare." Eli whispered. Tori nodded and giggled.

"Okay." She whispered back. Then Eli wrapped a towel around her, and thanked Adam for breakfast.

"Please go rinse her off." Eli requested to Adam. Adam complied by picking up the wet little girl and proceeding to carry her down the hall to the bathroom where he would hose her off.

Eli bit into his bagel, and swallowed his bipolar medication. He didn't want to tell Clare that today was the day he was getting his cast off. He didn't want her to be jealous or stressed or annoyed. Because any of those things would annoy the crap out of him.

"Clare, baby, I'm gonna go lie down, on the couch downstairs. I have a conference call." Eli said to Clare later that day.

"I'm gonna take a nap." She replied, curling up in the bed.

"Please don't bother me; it's really important for my job." He said.

"I'll be asleep up here, Eli." She reminded him, drifting into sweet slumber.

He hated lying to Clare, he loved her so much! But he didn't want her to think she was alone in the house and get worried. And he didn't want her to be jealous.

Eli made his way down the steps, and ducked into the bathroom where he'd gotten dressed in the clothes he'd stashed there. Adam was waiting outside in the car, Tori was in the back seat.

Eli jumped into the car as best he could with his cast lugging behind him, and they drove off. Clare watched this out the window and shook her head, laughing.

"Alli," She said, calling Alli's cell phone. "C'mon over, we can finally go shopping."

"Clare, you're not supposed to be up." Alli warned.

"Nah, its fine. I know my body, I'll be fine. No worries." Clare insisted. "Plus, I kinda need to pick out things for Hailey's room."

Alli sighed reluctantly and nodded, even though Clare couldn't see her.

"I hate that name." Alli groaned.

"I know." Clare sighed, having heard Alli's rant about how horrible the name is a million times.

"But, I'll look past that for my niece."

"That's the spirit! I'll see you over here in twenty?" Clare asked. Alli accepted the invitation and promised she'd be there soon, even though her gut told her this shopping trip was a bad idea.

* * *

><p><strong>*At The Mall*<strong>

**Clare POV:**

"Alli, look! Hailey would look soooo cute in this!" I squealed, holding up tiny pink pajamas. Alli rolled her eyes.

"You don't even know what the baby looks like." Alli laughed.

"Well, she'll probably look like Eli, so I KNOW she'll be cute!" I giggled.

The two girls then proceeded to check out, walking through the crib displays.

"Alli, this crib is so cute." I said, looking at a light wooden crib. It had pink roses painted on it.

"Clare, if this baby is gonna look like Eli, maybe it should be black with skulls."

"Alli, you're annoying." I joked. She rolled her huge dark brown eyes at me.

"You and Mr. Emo can talk about it, you've got a lot of time before the baby comes." Alli said, and started walking again. I didn't move. Too many thoughts were passing through my head at once as I felt a hard push on my uterus. I dropped all my stuff.

"Clare?" Alli asked me, turning to me.

"You know how you said I have a lot of time before Hailey gets here?" I asked, my voice shaken.

"Still hate that name, but sure." Alli said, her voice growing irritated.

"I think we have a LOT less time than you think." I said looking down, my cheeks flushed. This couldn't be happening…it's only been seven months…

"Clare Diane Edwards Goldsworthy? What the hell is going on?" Alli asked franticly, grabbing my arm.

"My water just broke." I said, meeting her eyes. They widened.

"Holy shit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think Alli's "Oh shit" wrapped this chapter up quite nicely! Please review! Tell me if it's good or if it ruined the story! Lots of ECLARE DRAMA in next chapter, as well as different POVs. Eli POV! Maybe Tori POV! Tell me who you want to speak. Anyone, even friends like Adam, Alli, Drew, Imogen, Fiona, Jake, K.C! Anyone ya'll want! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15 The End of the New Begining?

**People: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Holy crap, I haven't updated in forever! Please forgive me, here's what it's all lead up to! Let me know if you want me to continue or not, I may end it here...happy reading! :)**

**I don't own degrassi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli POV:<strong>

"Uhhh!" I groaned in annoyance. "Adam, is it possible to drive any slower?" I asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Eli. You're the one who's sneaking out so you don't hurt Clare's feelings." He said. I sighed heavily.

"It's complicated."

"Right." He said, sarcasm leaking from his voice. I crossed my arms and flipped the mirror down on the sun visor, and pulled out my guy liner.

"Really? Must you be emo today?" Adam asked. I scoffed.

"Must you be a guy today?" I asked in an equally annoyed tone.

"Shut up, Eli."

"You seem to be saying that a lot."

"Fine. How about, "Get out of the fricken car, Eli?" Is that better?" he asked me.

"Adam, please. My daughter is here." I said. He just mumbled to himself and sped up the car. "Thank you." I said. He slowed down again. "Oh, c'mon? Really?" I asked. He laughed and he continued to drive in a ridiculous manor.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Tori, wait here with Adam." I said to Tori as the receptionist called me into the examination room. Tori frowned.<p>

"No." She said, following me.

"Tori…I'll be right back."

"Give it to me." She said, crossing her tiny arms, tapping her foot, and pouting. People around the waiting room looked at me in alarm. Adam laughed under his breath. I reached into my backpack, the place where I kept Tori's toys, snacks, ect. I pulled out the ipad and a pair of black head phones and placed them in her hands.

"Be careful." I made her promise.

"Yes, yes, I will." She said, running over to Adam. The receptionist raised an eyebrow at me, but I shook my head and followed her to the examination room.

* * *

><p>"Eli!" Bullfrog's brother, Dr. Goldsworthy (Uncle Henry) greeted me.<p>

"Uncle Henry!" I smiled, greeting him with a fist bump.

"How's Clare?" he asked.

"Uh…aggravated." I said, happy with my word choice. He laughed.

"The no sex thing?" he asked.

"Maybe." I admitted sheepishly.

"How's the baby cooking?" he asked. I laughed.

"Good I guess. I don't know, her checkups have been normal."

"That's good! Have you been to a sonogram appointment?"

"I have. It went well, but I freaked out a little when I saw the baby on that monitor screen." I admitted.

"I knew you would. Okay, let's get down to business."

"Let's." I agreed. He started to do that thing that doctors do. You know, asking me how I am, if I have had any problems, all that jazz.

* * *

><p>"I am a free man!" I announced to the waiting room which was empty except for Tori and Adam. They looked up at me.<p>

"Great, now we can talk about something besides that fact that you and Clare haven't screwed your brains out in six months." Adam said, throwing me the keys. I gave him a look.

"ADAM!" I said, nodding at Tori. He bit his lip, obviously fighting laughter.

"Sorry." He said. Luckily, Tori hadn't heard any of that. She was too busy watching TV on the ipad.

"I'll see you soon, Eli." my uncle promised me.

"Yeah, deffinetly." I agreed, shaking his hand. Adam rolled his eyes at me and we exited the office, Tori following in toe.

We got into the car and I started it for the first time in weeks. I felt so free, so alive. I was finally able to act like a normal guy now, not some sissy who had to lay in bed for months.

The blare of my phone ringing broke my happy mood.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arms around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. He is the best thing that's ever been mine._ Taylor Swift's song, mine, blasted suddenly from my phone while it vibrated. A picture of Clare lit up the screen. Adam and Tori both stared at me.

"Eli, Clare's phone is ringing." Adam said sarcastically.

"Shut up! It's our wedding song! It only plays when she calls." I defended.

"What plays when I call?" he asked.

"DEAD! By My Chemical Romance." I said. He looked alarmed.

"Wow. True feelings are being revelaed." He commented. I rolled my eyes and picked up my phone.

"Hey Clare baby!" I said happily into the phone.

"Eli! Where the fuck are you? I called the house and you weren't there!" Alli yelled into my ear.

"I'm at the doctor. Alli, what's going on?" I asked quickly, scared by the amount of panic in her voice.

"Clare's having the baby!" She yelled. I swerved the car over to park on the curb.

"WHAT THE HELL? SHE CAN'T BE HAVING THE BABY, SHE'S ONLY LIKE SEVEN MONTHS PREGNANT!" I yelled. Adam looked alarmed. I gave him a look and we both quickly got out of the car and switched sides. I climbed into the passengers seat and Adam started driving to the hospital.

"She's in labor, the baby's gonna be premature!" Alli said.

"No! Hailey! She'll be hurt!" I yelled. Alli sighed, and I could hear her crying. I could only imagine the tears bouncing off those long eye lashes, spilling onto her bronze cheeks.

"Eli, get to the hospital now, they won't let me in with her! Eli, she's alone!" Alli cried. I banged on the dashboard and Adam sped up.

"I'm coming as fast as I can! I'm coming Clare! I'm coming Blue eyes!" I yelled even though she couldn't hear me.

"Good!" Alli yelled before I hung up.

"Eli, what's going on?" Tori asked. I sighed.

"Tori, sweetie, Clare's having the baby." I said.

"So soon?" she asked. She was young, but I had a feeling that she understood what was happening.

"Yes." Was all I could reply. She looked sad.

"Oh."

"Adam drive faster." I commanded. He didn't fight me this time.

When we were about three blocks away from the hospital, the unthinkable happened. Lights and sirens started flashing and blaring behind us.

"SHIT!" I yelled. Adam pulled over and I got out of the car. The cop approached me.

"Sir, you were going 70 in a 25." The officer said to Adam.

"MY WIFE IS HAVING A BABY!" I yelled. They didn't look very understanding.

"Uh huh." One said.

"I'm going!" I yelled as I broke into a sprint.

"Charlie, we've got to stop him!" one office yelled.

"Let him go, something tells me he isn't lying." The other said.

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, hurtling toward the hospital and the love of my life.<p>

"I'm coming blue eyes." I thought over and over. The panic of becoming a father wasn't what made me race like my life depended on it. No, the fear of not being of father was what carried me forward. What if Hailey didn't live? What is she couldn't survive, being born two months early?

Once I saw the hospital, I made one final sprint. Bursting through the doors, I cut the line at the receptionist desk.

"Sir, please wait your turn." The short lady behind the desk said to me.

"My wife is having a baby; she's alone in the delivery room! She's two months early!" I shouted. The lady scribbled a pass out for me and gave me a blue smock, a hair net and a mask.

"Name?" she asked.

"Clare Diane Edwards Goldsworthy." I said.

"Do not enter the room without putting this on." She instructed. "Sixth floor. Room 602."

"Thank you!" I shouted over my shoulder as I raced toward the elevator. I stabbed the up button and waited for what felt like an eternity. When the doors finally slid open, I saw that the tiny room was filled at the breaking point with people. Eyeing the panel of buttons on the wall, I noticed every button was lit up. Those tiny circles mocked me in a way, because they kept me away from Clare. I shot a smile in the general direction of people clogging the capsule and raced down the hall toward the stairs.

I ripped the door open, adrenalin pumping through my veins and making me feel as if I was the Incredible Hulk. I stampeded up the steep stairs, my feel banging against every step, sending sound waves echoing against the walls.

As I ran, I slipped on the mask and blue smock, then proceeded to put my hair in the cap. It took an effort, but was a success at last, just in time for me to burst through the door of the sixth floor.

I looked around before running to room 602, at what felt like record speed.

"Eli!" Alli yelled, throwing her arms around me.

"Alli, is she here?" I asked. She nodded.

I banged on the wooden door, and when a nurse unlocked it, I pushed past her. I heard a scream and a horrible beeping noise.

"Clare!" I shouted in desperation. "Clare!"

"Sir, calm down!" The nurse yelled, keeping me out of the room.

"I must see my wife!" I yelled at her.

"ELI!" I heard. I'd never heard such intense pain in my wife's voice.

"Clare, sweetie I'm coming!" I said. "I'm her husband, let me the fuck inside!" I cried. The nurse gave way and I burst into the room, unready for what I was about to see.

Clare laid there; sweat pouring down her face, dampening her curls. Her eyes were ignited in pain and fear, but I think mostly fear. Her fragile body was against a hospital bed, her legs spread and her arms lying lifelessly near her sides.

"ELI!" I heard again. I rushed over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Oh Clare sweetie, I'm here." I promised, taking her hand. She squeazed mine tightly.

"Eli, she's early!" she sobbed. "She's gonna die!"

"Clare, she's not gonna die! I won't let her." I swore. She looked into my eyes, a tiny bit of hope sparkling in hers.

"Really?"

"I'll do whatever must be done." I promised. She smiled and clutched my hand.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect her, Eli. It was my job to protect her and I let you down." She sobbed.

"Oh Clare, sweetie, you did the best you could."

"No! I got off bedrest to go shopping! I killed our daughter!" She shrieked.

"She's still alive, blue eyes. She's fine, just early!" I said. She sobbed harder.

"She really is doing well." The doctor said.

"Is she?" I asked.

"Yes, she's doing just fine for a premature baby." She confirmed.

"See Clare? She's okay." I said. Another contraction hit and Clare screamed.

"Oh GOD!" She yelled, squeezing my hand.

"Get ready to push Clare, the next contraction is only thirty seconds away." The doctor said.

"I don't wanna." She cried. "I'm too tired."

"Clare, you have to do this right now." I said. "There's no choice."

"I'll try." She promised, gripping my hand tighter.

"Ten seconds." The doctor said.

"Eli…" Clare said uneasily. The the contraction must've started because the doctor started screaming push and Clare started screaming.

"C'mon Clare, you're almost there!" She yelled.

"I can't!"

"You won't have to." The doctor said, sudden alarm spilling from her voice.

"What?" I asked, clearly panicked.

"The ambilical cord is wrapped around it's neck…we have to do a c-section." The doctor said. "Roll her into the operation room!" The nurses started rolling Clare out of the room.

"HURRY PEOPLE, WE ONLY HAVE A MINUTE!" The doctor shouted. I rolled Clare across the hall into the operation room. It seemed too white and too steril, like it was hardly ever used. Clare was panic stricken, as was I. Our baby was dying!

I looked away when they cut Clare's stomach open, but still held her hand as she screamed and cried. I focused on her beautiful face and nothing below it.

Three things happened at once. Clare released a huge breath, I heard a snip, and I heard crying.

I looked over to see Dr. Sandra holding a tiny baby wrapped in a blanket. Tears came to my eyes. The tiny person was screaming, its face pink and its head covered in guts.

"Is she alright?" Clare and I asked simultaneously.

"Yes, he is just fine."

"He?" I asked.

"Yes, you gave birth to a beautiful baby boy." She said. The nurses scooped him up into their arms and took him away, into a separate part of the room se we could no longer see him.

"Where'd he go?" Clare asked, looking at me.

"They went to wrap him." I said. "And check him since he's premature."

"A boy!" Clare sang, smiling at me. I kissed her forehead.

"A beautiful baby boy." I said.

"Now we need another name." She told me.

"Good, I hated Hailey." I said. She laughed.

"Great Eli."

"He's so small, Clare."

"Yeah, but he's a fighter." She said. I looked at her.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because he's just like his dad. You never gave up Eli."

"I couldn't when I had you to take care of." I replied. She kissed me.

We sat in the room for about twenty minutes, just waiting for them to bring us our son. I was so afraid that something was wrong, that something had happened. I was afraid that he was sick or would die. I was afraid that I'd be forced to say goodbye without ever saying hello.

"Mr and Mrs Goldsworthy?" Dr. Sandra asked, turning to us a while later.

"Yes?" we asked at once. The worst case sonario flooded into my mind instantly.

"He's perfect. He's small and will have to stay in the hospital longer, but his organs are just fine. His heart rate is normal, his breathing is excellent, and his eyes are 20-20." She said, placing the baby into Clare's arms.

To say he was beautiful would be an understatement.

He was perfect in every way. He was so small, yet so perfect. He had sharp black hair, and a lot of it. His eyes were even bluer Clare's. He was both of us wrapped up into one tiny person. Clare started crying, smiling and giggling all at one time, as did I.

"Hi." She said, her voice soft and sweet. "Hi baby. I'm mommy." She laughed.

"Hey kiddo." I smiled. He looked straight at me, his tiny head turned toward me.

"Hold him, Eli."

"I'll break him." I said. Clare laughed and placed him in my arms.

"No you won't." She said. She was right. I didn't break him, I just clutched him close to me. He was amazing, so beautiful. He was a miracle.

"Seth." I said.

"What?" Clare asked.

"Seth Edward Goldsworthy." I said. She grinned at me.

"I love it. Where'd you think of that?"

"It was my grandfather's name." I replied. "And Edward for Edwards, to carry on the Edwards name." I said. She smiled.

"It's perfect Eli."

"A perfect name for a perfect baby." I agreed. She kissed me.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, too, Clare. Really, you're the most important thing in the world to me. You and Seth." I said.

"You're the reason I'm in such a good place. You're the reason I got through my parent's divorce and my grandma's death. And whe you asked me that night to get back together, I couldn't have been more overjoyed. And when you asked me to marry you? I was thrilled. Eli, I love you so much, words can't describe it." She said.

"You're the best thing that's ever been mine, blue eyes." I said, quoting our song. She giggled and we both smiled down at our little miracle.

"All that drama has finally paid off." She said.

"Agreed. Oh, and guess what." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"All the drama? It was worth it." I said. And it was. Every single thing that had happened was worth it. Tori was happy, I was happy, Clare was happy, and now Seth would be happy. And we all would finally be a big family. Hopefully the Degrassi curse would be lifted, if you know what I mean. And as I smiled down at my new son, I was amazed. Julia was right. Clare was the one for me, and I should thank my lucky stars for her everyday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is the name better? Lol I never like the name Hailey either. I love the name Seth though, it has kinda a gothic, mysterious vibe. Kinda...idk my emo friend approves. Anyway, I kinda like the way the story ends here, but I will continue if people want me to! Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


End file.
